


HB

by TreggiDi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Character Death, Drama, Horror, M/M, Magical Realism, Mental Health Issues, Out of Character, Rape/Non-con Elements, Violence, pshycodelic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:00:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 28,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23611189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi
Summary: Когда он уйдет, не останется никаких следов; словно залетел в город осенний хмурый ветер, а после понесся дальше. Когда он уйдет, никто не вспомнит, что он когда-то здесь был. Магазин сладостей – всего лишь дань последней прочитанной книге. Северус развлекается как может. Читает, читает, читает.И никогда не оглядывается.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Severus Snape/Ron Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Написано под впечатлением от романа Джоанн Харрис «Шоколад». Не совсем пересказ, скорее параллельная история; некоторые повороты сюжета повторяют роман, а также я постаралась воссоздать атмосферу.  
> В тексте есть упоминания или намеки как на «Шоколад», так и на другие литературные произведения (а также кино и аниме).

**«В»**  
  
  
Ветер срывал со столбов объявления о пропажах, рассыпая по мостовой чужие номера телефонов. Мелкие камушки, пыль, прах и пепел, пепел, пыль и прах, и было страшно холодно. Я пыталась обнять себя за плечи, но объятья давно уже перестали согревать, и маленькие пыльные смерчи тревожили спящих у обочины собак.  
  
В этот город я пришла с опозданием, шла за Северусом, как потерянная, как собака – на нюх: чуяла, как разносится по ветру сладковатый аромат специй, завалившихся в дыру в подкладке его карманов.  
  
В это время на улице почти никого нет; только с часовой башни осторожно, то и дело проверяя, хорошо ли закреплены тросы, спускается ремонтник, каждый день пробуждающий городские часы. Я не смотрю на него, на его согбенную фигурку, сопротивляющуюся ветру, я смотрю на темную дверь из траурного жесткого дерева, с ядовито-желтым листом вместо опознавательного знака.  
  
О том, что этот знак для меня, я не мечтаю. Мечты, как и объятья, не могут меня согреть. Мне холодно, ужасно холодно, и этот ветер принес настоящую осень, раскидал паутиной по шпилям и крышам маленького сухого города, острым, как щетина ежа. Этот город может быть любым городом из тех, в которые ты тычешь пальцем наугад, раскрутив глобус.  
  
Рыжая собака поднимает ухо и несколько раз хрипло лает, когда мимо проходит старуха. Та шаркает, трясет сжатыми кулачками перед грудью и что-то заунывно бормочет – местная сумасшедшая, какая должна быть в любом городе, и особенно в _таком, как этот_. Она замирает, уставившись на меня, и я подавляю желание отступить к стене, прижавшись спиной к холодной пыльной витрине закрытого много лет назад ателье. Старуха делает несколько шагов, сокращая между нами расстояние, белесыми глазами беспокойно разглядывает мое лицо; хрупкие ноги похожи на куриные косточки, торчащие из-под грязного подола, а голова – словно луковица, покрытая сединой.  
  
– Бедная, – говорит она обо мне. – Бедняжка.  
  
– Холодно, – шепчу я одними губами. От нее пахнет дымом и ветром, когда она бугристыми пальцами развязывает узел под подбородком и накидывает мне на плечи свою рваную шаль.  
  
– Бедная, – повторяет она, и затем – то ли мне, то ли рыжей дворняге у обочины: – Кыш, кыш отсюда!  
  
Я кутаюсь в шаль, стягивая концы дрожащими пальцами, и краем глаза улавливаю свое отражение в витрине: старая, сморщенная, с головой-луковицей. Я пытаюсь стянуть с себя дырявую тряпку, но она будто приросла к моим плечам истлевшими крыльями, и я бегу по улице, бегу, а старуха кивает мне вслед, отвечая на какой-то незаданный вопрос.  
  
Местная сумасшедшая, ничего удивительного.  
  
  
  
 **«Н»**  
  
На двери ни вывески, ничего. Обычная крепкая деревянная дверь со вставкой мутного стекла, сквозь которое толком ничего не разглядишь. И еще осенний лист, прибитый длинным гвоздем прямо посередине. Тонкий, с прожилками, нанизанный на гвоздь, он дергается на ветру, как умирающая бабочка, уже пришпиленная булавкой к ткани. Лист не сохнет, никогда; бытовое волшебство, его мало кто замечает, а кто замечает, тот не спрашивает, чтобы не показаться сумасшедшим.  
  
Я возле этой двери не один раз ходил. Вокруг да около, вокруг да около. В последнее время мне хватало смелости даже на то, чтобы, прижавшись носом к стеклу, попытаться разглядеть, что творится внутри. Там темно; из-за того, что стекло мутное, все очертания размыты и искажены, как мираж в пустыне. Пару раз я даже, кажется, видел Снейпа, склонившегося над прилавком. Когда дверь толкают, я отхожу в сторону, прижав коробку к груди, пропускаю выходящих покупателей. Те косятся на меня с недоумением. Иногда отворачиваюсь, выжидая, пока они уйдут, а иногда улыбаюсь. Результат все равно один – постные лица, шуршат плотные коричневые пакеты, из которых пахнет сладким.  
  
Уходят прочь по улице, подгоняемые в спину сквозняками, которые собираются на городской площади и разбегаются в разные стороны света. Я околачиваюсь возле магазина еще несколько часов, а потом иду в тот супермаркет, который уже привык считать своим, потому что он рядом с комнаткой, в которой брошен мой чемодан.  
  
Покупаю себе разной гадости, падаю на скрипучую кровать, лежа ем и смотрю, как за чердачным окном проплывают облака неправильной формы.  
  
– Все-то у тебя должно быть правильным, – фыркает Снейп-из-коробки.  
  
– Заткнись, – беззлобно огрызаюсь я.  
  
  
  
 **«Н»**  
  
Ну, я зашел. Сладости. На самом деле довольно жуткие. Черепа из сахара с пустыми глазницами, лакричные змеи, слишком уж натуралистичные, свернувшиеся кольцами и поблескивающие влажными телами на дне корзины. Марципановые пальцы, вроде отрубленных, с вишневыми кровавыми потеками. Эти вообще дешевые, я взял пару штук, сунул в карман, а один рассеянно посасывал, пока гулял по магазину.  
  
Мне было страшно, но от удивления страх слегка притупился. Во-первых, было слишком темно – едва-едва можно разглядеть, что творится в противоположном углу. Во-вторых, он был занят с другими покупателями и на меня не смотрел. В-третьих, у меня наконец-то появился шанс удовлетворить свое любопытство. Я разглядывал всякие странные диковины, которые хоть и сладости, но явно не для детей. Чем-то это мне напомнило магазин Джорджа, только в более мрачном варианте.  
  
О брате думать не хотелось.  
  
Я встал в конец очереди, рассеянно разглядывая бледного вида девицу с опухшими розовыми веками, стоящую передо мной. Было так тихо, что я слышал шаги на улице и негромкое шуршание пакетов, в которые он насыпал сласти. Снейп не говорил ни слова, и покупатели тоже, ни один, и все действовали словно бы по каким-то заранее оговоренным правилам, так что мне стало не по себе. Внезапно все мое существо завопило об опасности, о том, что надо бежать – прочь, вон из этого магазина, подальше от этого места, от этого города. Я высыпал пальцы на прилавок, чтобы он мог их пересчитать. Потом вспомнил, что у меня во рту еще один, вытащил и взмахнул им в воздухе. Поднял глаза и умер.  
  
Ну ладно, не умер. Я же знал, кого перед собой увижу, так что был готов. Насколько это вообще возможно. Но все равно у меня было такое чувство, словно меня только что чуть не сбила машина: бешеный адреналин хлынул в мозг, каждый волосок на теле встал вертикально, а дыхание стало быстрым и поверхностным и кожу словно маленькими холодными иголками закололо. Он молча приподнял бровь, и я понял, что должен расплатиться. Я бросил пригоршню мелочи на прилавок, он сгреб ее и швырнул в жестяную банку. И повернулся к следующему покупателю.  
  
Вот и все.  
  
Он узнал меня, конечно же. Хотя я и не такой запоминающийся, как Гарри. Или Невилл. Вряд ли Невилл отправился бы искать его по свету. Впрочем, даже у Невилла для этого есть больше оснований, чем у меня. Я огорченно откусил полпальца, измазав губы в вишневой начинке.  
  
В воздухе терпко пахло шоколадом.  
  
– Еще Виан Роше сравнивала приготовление шоколада с варкой зелья, - заметил Снейп-из-коробки.  
  
– Кто-кто? – уточнил я. Но он замолчал, и надолго.  
  
  
  
 **«В»**  
  
Я захожу в магазин вслед за женщиной в небесно-голубом пальто. Некоторое время стою, скрывшись в тени, наблюдаю за ней, за тем, как она ходит, рассеянно, неспешно, нога за ногу, среди устрашающих сладостей. Мне хочется быть этой женщиной, ходить в голубом пальто и покупать у Северуса сладости; нет, что угодно покупать, это не важно.  
  
Сахарные иглы, прознающие десну; ментоловые капельки-драже, настолько холодные, что отнимается язык, – он называет их «слезы моря». Шоколад, как раскаленная лава, заполняет формы, густой и жгучий, горький, как сама смерть. Карамель, внутри которой кислое ядро, кислинка под сладкой оболочкой, о ком он думал, делая эти «обещания»? Он так их назвал; да, и когда сладкая оболочка тает во рту, кислота взрывает вкусовые рецепторы, до слез, до судорог лицевых мышц.  
  
Магазин сладостей, светлое и счастливое место, он превратил в нечто подобное; это так на него похоже. Превращать радость в раскаянье, наслаждение оборачивать страданием стало для него настолько привычным, что он уже не мыслит одного без другого, и теперь только раскаянье может принести ему искреннюю радость, и страдание становится наслаждением. Он страдает самозабвенно, волочит за собой свои ночные кошмары, как полы мантии, берет с собой свои горести, бережно упаковывая их в чемоданы.  
  
Я выхожу прежде, чем он заметит меня. Девушка в голубом пальто стоит, понурив голову, у прилавка.  
  
И я, обматывая вокруг пальца концы шали, шепчу едва слышно:  
  
– Бедняжка.  
  
  
  
 **«Н»**  
  
Я прибыл в город в один из тех редких дней, когда показалось солнце. Крыши тускло блестели, как старые медные монеты, но я остался не из-за этого. Я вышел из автобуса, остановившегося напротив обгоревшего остова машины. Асфальт вокруг нее был еще черным. Пахло фейерверками.  
  
Я обогнул машину и пошел к воротам города, чисто символическим воротам – вокруг не было никаких стен, только дорога, остов и ворота. И отъезжающий автобус.  
  
Мне показалось, что я видел белую руку, безвольно свесившуюся из окна машины, переломанную в стольких местах, что она казалась мягкой, бескостной, как у Гарри после вмешательства Локхарта. Еще мне привиделась макушка, пламенеющая грязно-рыжими волосами внутри машины.  
  
Но это только морок, конечно, беднягу к тому времени уже увезли.  
  
Весь день в городе только и говорили что об аварии. Я слушал эти разговоры, стоя в супермаркете, и прижимал к себе сырой окорок. Я принес его в комнату, которую снял в тот же день, бросил на кровать – плиты у меня не было, да и готовить я все равно не умею. Сидел на кровати, с окороком, с коробкой на коленях, и пялился в пустоту.  
  
Я решил, что останусь здесь на некоторое время. Вообще, я решил это, еще только увидев обугленный остов среди дороги. Не знаю, какая здесь связь.  
  
– Анализируй это, – усмехнулся Снейп-из-коробки.  
  
Но я не стал.  
  
  
 **  
«В»**  
  
Сначала была мастерская; или нет, сначала был парфюмерный магазин, а уж затем мастерская; или нет…  
  
Не помню.  
  
Сколько городов, сколько захлопнутых перед носом дверей? Если сложить вместе все их хлопки, получится музыка, странная, самобытная музыка неприкаянности.  
  
Я отлично помню магазин красок: белые стены, изначально они были льдисто-белые, а уж потом окрасились брызгами и кляксами самых разных цветов, словно в помещении взорвалась радуга.  
  
Разумеется, он был лучшим в этом деле; в любом деле, вообще-то. Занимался тем же, чем и всегда, – смешивал, добавлял, нагревал и остужал, плавил и выпаривал, насыпал и разводил. В аккуратных черных котлах. В белой комнате. Сам он – бесцветен, только пальцы все в ярких пятнах.  
  
Понятно, что все было не так просто. Краски вызывали эмоции, настолько же яркие, насколько и сами оттенки. Иногда – граничащие с безумием. Клиенты не могли сдержать смех или слезы, гнев или печаль, светлую грусть или пьянящий восторг, когда, повинуясь приглашающему взмаху руки, склонялись над плошкой с пробным образцом разведенной цветовой смеси. Эмоции менялись в зависимости от точно подобранного сочетания полутонов, в зависимости от выбора оттенка из той богатой палитры, что создавал Северус.  
  
Он был там почти счастлив, среди роскоши цветного помешательства: брызги на черной мантии, тяжкий дух испарений. Я почти не приходила туда, к нему, – слишком болела голова; возможно, еще и поэтому он так долго там задержался. Но в конце концов и оттуда пришлось бежать.  
  
  
  
 **«Н»**  
  
Я сижу на ступеньках перед закрытым ателье, напротив его магазина. Он вышел и замер в дверном проеме, на меня не глядит; тучи затягивают небо, и газеты в мусорных урнах шуршат, словно пытаясь выбраться наружу.  
  
Пустую улицу пересекает жук, упрямый жук в черном гладком панцире, невыносимо блестящем в лучах скупого солнца, временами появляющегося из-за туч. Я смотрю на жука с той смесью страха и брезгливости, с которой Снейп смотрит на меня. Жук движется по мощеной дороге злыми отчаянными рывками, время от времени передыхая. Я даже не вздрагиваю, когда со шпиля городской ратуши пикирует тощий ворон и с хрустом проламывает клювом панцирь жука.  
  
Мы со Снейпом встречаемся взглядами поверх всего этого, кажется, даже поверх шпилей и туч; я на своей стороне улицы, он на своей, под защитой тени, падающей от навеса магазина, с приоткрытой дверью за спиной, готовый к отступлению.  
  
Ворон добивает жука, руки Снейпа беспокойно ощупывают подкладку мантии; он, как Хагрид с его чудодейственным зонтиком, подворовывает из общего магического фонда, его бледные руки – это руки мошенника. Он трогает чуть заметное утолщение в подкладке мантии, не случайным кажется выбор тайника, нам его мантия всегда казалась чем-то мистическим сама по себе, чуть ли не темномагическим артефактом. Неслучайно палочка вшита на уровне пояса, кому придет в голову смотреть человеку на пах, даже если он скрыт тридцатью слоями одежды, особенно если он скрыт тридцатью слоями одежды.  
  
И к тому же это ведь Снейп. Существо асексуальное, бесполое, бестелесное, как плохая примета, как морок, как мимолетное отражение в окне ночного автобуса.  
  
На следующий день я захожу в магазин, и в глубокой корзине у двери новинка дня – хрустящие шоколадные жуки.  
  
  
  
 **«Н»**  
  
Коробка? Она появилась уже давно. Наверное, после того, как мы говорили о Снейпе с Гарри. Он еще сказал тогда, со странной такой усмешкой, когда я заикнулся насчет пропавшего из Хижины тела:  
  
«Все, что осталось от его тела, могло поместиться в небольшой коробке».  
  
И на следующее утро у меня на столе появилась коробка.  
  
Нет, иногда у меня возникают смутные воспоминания, как я сидел и клеил ее из картона; они очень смазанные, и я толком не могу с ними разобраться. Факт в том, что коробка появилась. А вместе с ней и голос Снейпа. Он звучит из коробки; я похож на сумасшедшего, я знаю.  
  
  
  
 **«В»**  
  
Я помню мастерскую механических кукол; ему почти не требовалось волшебства, чтобы заставить работать холодные железные органы. Шестеренки скреблись друг об друга, как жуки в коробке, и в воздухе висел тоненький металлический звук, как из музыкальной шкатулки с хрипами.  
  
Там было тесно от громоздящихся повсюду полок с недоделанными игрушками и готовыми заказами, и он почти никогда не выходил из-за прилавка, сгорбившись над очередным безнадежным пациентом. Железные детали сами тянулись к его пальцам, словно в подушечки были вшиты магниты.  
  
Что же сладости? Не думаю, что они ему так же интересны.  
  
  
  
 **«Н»  
**  
Я иду за ним по улице. Преследовать его – не лучшая идея, но он так редко покидает магазин, свое убежище…  
  
Продукты и ингредиенты – ненавижу это слово – для жутких сладостей ему доставляют прямо в магазин, он забирает коробки с черного хода, в маленьком закрытом дворике за магазином. Туда не попасть, я пытался – только для жителей этого дома. Помимо Снейпа в высоком здании из серого камня живет пожилая женщина с целой сворой собак, бездетная семья и двое мужчин, я видел их пару раз вместе покупавшими продукты, но они не любовники.  
  
Магазин Снейпа на первом этаже, у него отдельный вход, так что Снейп не пересекается с соседями; не удивлюсь, если он не знает даже, как их зовут; не удивлюсь, если он знает о них все, как и о каждом в этом городе. Значит, и обо мне.  
  
Я пытался подружиться с собачницей. Ее свора меня полюбила, а дамочка сочла подозрительным. Так или иначе, за тяжелые решетки ворот с чугунными воробушками в качестве украшения мне проникнуть не удалось. Я стоял, прижавшись лбом к сырому железу, и смотрел, как Снейп расписывается в бланке получения, а потом прижимает к себе объемную коробку, с легкостью удерживая ее своими тощими руками.  
  
Когда доставщик ушел, Снейп повернул голову – шея словно шарнирная, тело неподвижно, на лице никакого выражения – и посмотрел на меня.  
  
Мы стояли, каждый со своей коробкой, и смотрели друг на друга, разделенные чугунными прутьями. Я вдруг представил Рона-из-коробки и расхохотался. Снейп быстро развернулся и скрылся в магазине.  
  
А теперь поблизости нет дверей, которыми можно хлопнуть, нет теней, с которыми можно слиться, нет ничего – только его спина и мои шаги, шаги догоняют спину, и это все как-то дико.  
  
Я преследую Снейпа. А он идет так быстро, что кажется – почти убегает. Снейп. Убегает от меня. Всего лишь Уизли, профессор! Что тут такого? Руки в карманах, спина прямая, ветер доносит запах воды – реки или моря, хотя тут поблизости разве что асфальт, черный, сгоревший асфальт.  
  
Что заставило его выйти в город, шагать по этой узкой безлюдной улице? Сейчас даже не вечер – день, но все жители, как назло, сидят по домам, и я не могу даже убедиться, что это не новый морок, что это правда Снейп, убегающий от меня.  
  
В какой-то момент у него что-то выпадает из кармана, и я наклоняюсь, поднимаю с земли тяжелый тряпичный кошелек. Автоматически взвешиваю в руке, даже не присвистнув, и снова спешу за ним. Теперь уже – вытянув руку с кошельком, как белый флаг, как пропуск в элитный клуб, элитный мир Снейпа и тех, от кого он не убегает.  
  
– Вы уронили! – кричу я, бегу трусцой. Он на секунду останавливается, так что я почти догоняю его, а он, как во сне, все дальше и дальше по мере ускорения бега, поворачивается ко мне. На лице досада и раздражение. Снейп-из-коробки смеется, а я спотыкаюсь, нелепо выставив руку с кошельком.  
  
Он же купил меня. Ничего он не ронял, он откупился, чтобы отстал, чтобы развернулся и пошел прочь. Он купил меня, потому что Уизли – нищие, все прекрасно это знают. Уши горят, пальцы горят, обожженные его кошельком и его уверенностью в моем решении. Во рту тоже горит, как будто съел Перечного Чертика Уизли или дольку его экстрагорького шоколада из магазина.  
  
Пока я разбираюсь со вкусовыми ощущениями, он уходит. Стою, на глазах от стыда слезы встали. Так жалко себя, так жалко, что хочется по голове погладить, но в одной руке коробка, в другой – кошелек.  
  
Преследовать Снейпа – плохая идея, я знал это с самого начала.  
  
Справившись с первым порывом пойти утопить, закопать или сжечь кошелек Инсендио, я кладу его в карман. Он тяжелый, брюки сползают. Стыд еще тяжелей, но пришедший на ум выход из положения немного утешает.  
  
На следующий день я прихожу к нему в магазин и на все деньги накупаю мерзких сладостей.  
  
Он молча отвешивает мне того, сего и этого, так же молча глядит вслед, глаза блестят под тонкими пергаментными веками, острый зрачок царапает и рвет нежные складки кожи, если в Снейпе вообще может быть что-то нежное.  
  
Сижу на кровати в комнате, укрытый фантиками и обертками, как одеялом, и жую, перемалываю челюстями его пренебрежение и мармелад.  
  
Я всегда был слаб на сладости. Еще когда Гарри раскошелился в первый раз и угостил меня в Хогвартс-экспрессе. Я перестал стыдиться его денег в тот момент, когда узнал, что он отдал весь свой Турнирный выигрыш моим братьям. Это было слишком и сломало какой-то внутренний барьер сопротивления. После войны он купил мне дом, для нас с Гермионой, отдельно от родителей. Уже тогда было ясно, что с Гермионой у меня ничего не выйдет, но Гарри нужна была надежда на счастливое завершение всего этого кошмара. Словно мы выжили в той мясорубке в Хогвартсе, только чтобы жениться и нарожать детей.  
  
Гарри казался счастливым, когда вкладывал в мою ладонь ключи, а я нисколько не был смущен. Он сказал, что теперь будет навещать меня еще чаще. И навещал. Он сделал так, чтобы мог попадать в дом, когда захочет, и его невозможно было не впустить. Такая магия. Ничего особенного. Поэтому мне и было так сложно сбежать. Потом, когда у него окончательно крыша поехала.  
  
Я ем сладости весь день и думаю о Снейпе. Под вечер меня тошнит, и остатки я отношу вниз, хозяйке дома. Может, съест, может, выбросит – как хочет. Мне все равно.  
  
  
 **«В»**  
  
Лавка с амулетами была неудачным выбором. То, что начиналось безобидной забавой, чуть не привело к беде; он вкладывал слишком много настоящего волшебства в крохотные мешочки из алого атласа и шелка, в пучки трав, перевязанных желтой ниткой, в гладкие черные камушки, всегда теплые или ледяные, как вода из горных ручьев.  
  
Помню паренька, который работал с ним, – он чаще лежал в прострации, под действием очередного экзотического наркотика, чем работал; худой и красивый, с длинной шеей и тонкими руками, перекинутыми через спинку изящной антикварной софы. На светлой коже тонкий узор из голубых линий, татуированные бабочки. Маггл. Он так и не понял, что случилось, когда в лавку заявились Невыразимцы. Я смотрела с улицы, как они входят в лавку, в своих серых мантиях аврорского фасона. Северусу удалось бежать, он аппарировал оттуда же, и перемещался без остановки не меньше часа, путая следы. Я едва успевала вслед за ним, в итоге все же отстала и потеряла его; нашла только через два дня в каком-то убогом клоповнике. Ему потребовалась неделя, чтобы прийти в себя.  
  
Не то чтобы у него был вообще хоть малейший шанс _прийти в себя_.  
  
После этого он стал еще осторожней; но годы путешествий стирают страх, и чувство опасности притупляется. В одном из этих одинаковых крохотных городов попросту перестаешь верить, что тебя найдут. Что за тобой идут по следу, почти наступая на пятки.  
  
Он ни разу не повторялся. Ни в городах, ни в поведении, ни в выборе профессии. И ни разу не использовал чудеса собственного изготовления; конечно, все было не так просто. Магазин красок? Чепуха. Все куда интересней.  
  
  
  
 **«Н»**  
  
Магазин сладостей всего лишь прикрытие, это понятно. Фальшивая позолота скрывает слой еще более фальшивой; ловкость рук притворяется волшебством, притворяющимся ловкостью рук. Укрытие прячет другое укрытие, они наслаиваются, опутывая в кокон обмана и безопасности человека, который все это затеял.  
  
Отчетливо я понял это сегодня, снова ошиваясь в его магазине. На улице ветер шевелил волосы, забираясь в них пальцами, бросал в спину листья; в магазине было тепло, полумрак походил на одеяло, накинутое на комнату кем-то заботливым. Я разглядывал человечка из хлеба, изображающего умирающего от оспы; в черных крошках мака на рыхлом лице, он глядел в потолок, брошенный на круглый черный поднос. Я тыкал его в мягкий хлебный живот, когда вошла парочка, молодой парень и девушка с ним, красивая, с длинными темными волосами. Они шептались и держались за руки, девушка блестела глазами, пару раз обернулась на меня и устремилась к прилавку. Парень озирался, на лице его никакого восторга не было, он тоже пару секунд глядел на меня тяжелым взглядом, затем повернулся к ней.  
  
Она вытащила из высокого стакана на прилавке сахарную иглу, провела по шее, оставляя тонкую розовую полосу, которая тут же исчезла. Чувствительная кожа, я знаю, – у меня тоже, как у большинства рыжих. Парень что-то шепнул ей, нахмурившись, а она притворилась, что не услышала.  
  
– Может быть, он даже вампир, – сказала она оживленно.  
  
Тут Снейп вышел из кухни, я торопливо спрятался за стеллажом с карамельными надгробиями. Он подошел к прилавку, положив руки на гладкое дерево, посмотрел на девушку внимательным взглядом. Она положила банкноту на стол, а поверх – сахарную иглу. Снейп выгреб ей медяки из банки, но она покачала головой. Тогда он кивнул и наклонился, выискивая что-то под прилавком.  
  
– Может, не стоит? – шепнул парень едва слышно, пряча губы в маленьком круглом ухе девушки. Она положила руку ему на талию, нервно облизала губы и приняла из рук Снейпа что-то маленькое и сверкнувшее в темноте. Почти сразу они ушли, а я вышел из-за стеллажей. Он скользнул по мне равнодушным взглядом и снова скрылся на кухне.  
  
Я таскался в магазин еще пару дней, но теперь смотрел куда внимательней. Было еще несколько таких же странных покупок. Наконец я заметил это – у трехступенчатой лестницы на выходе из магазина. Раздавленный чьим-то ботинком, превратившийся в осколки, но еще слегка узнаваемый резной флакон. Вроде того, который хранится у Гарри, с клубящимися в нем воспоминаниями.  
  
О том, что Снейп будет действительно заниматься сладостями, речи не шло. Все куда интересней, я знаю. Как у фокусника, который вызывает демона и заставляет его принимать образ кролика, чтобы вытащить его из шляпы на глазах у скучающей публики.  
  
  
 **  
«В»**  
  
Ни разу; а ведь мог бы. Краски, которые пробуждают в людях такие мощные эмоции, что это похоже на моральную рвоту, когда человек прикладывает к сердцу ладонь в попытке остановить это, задержать, не выставлять себя на посмешище, и комки чувств застревают между пальцами.  
  
Сколько он не плакал? Мерлин, всего-то и надо, что взглянуть одним глазком на нежно-лиловую смесь, с лавандовыми прожилками, сумеречного оттенка. Или на неистово охровую, чтобы вызвать у себя истерику и излить все скопленное – до конца, выплеснуть наружу. Нет, он ни разу не склонялся над плошками с краской, когда пододвигал их к покупателям.  
  
Ни разу не пользовался сам тем, что готовил.  
  
Его волшебство сложнее и проще, чем привычное нам, остальным магам. Ничего общего с тем, что изучали в Хогвартсе. Какой-то совершенно другой сорт магии, сравнимый разве что с искусством.  
  
Парфюмерный магазин счастливых и – иногда – несчастливых случайностей. Ароматы, которые втягивали людей в вереницу совпадений. Лучше, чем Феликс Фелицис, и куда опаснее. Никогда не знаешь, куда тебя заведет тот или иной аромат.  
  
Механические игрушки, впитывающие в себя чужое одиночество, как ловушки для снов впитывают ночные кошмары. Разве не нужно было ему отдать хоть часть своего одиночества, как отдал он кошмары одной змее много-много лет тому назад?  
  
И в этот раз тоже – флакон лежит у него в спальне, завернутый в тряпицу, в замшу темно-зеленого, почти болотного цвета, пахнущую театральным занавесом. Ему достаточно поднести его к губам, чтобы...  
  
Но он оставит и флакон, и тряпицу в опустевшем магазине, когда снова настанет время бежать прочь.  
  
  
 **  
«В»**  
  
Книжный магазин, кальянная, а потом эта ужасная цирковая труппа, с которой он протянул меньше месяца; там все пили не просыхая, и среди артистов затесалось несколько Низших Темных. Вампиров.  
  
Он выбирает себе новую дверь с безразличием спящего, путешествующего с закрытыми глазами. Каждому новому делу он отдает всего себя, без остатка, в каждом достигает вершины мастерства, той запредельной грани, где создание продукта превращается в мистический, судьбоносный акт.  
  
И каждый раз он все с тем же равнодушием бросает все, чтобы вновь пуститься в путь. Этот магазин – лавка сладостей – всего лишь дань последней прочитанной книге; он много читает, и ему нравится примерять на себя чужие истории, это немного развлекает его.  
  
Он был ростовщиком, швыряя небрежно деньги с самой неприятной своей презрительной ухмылкой, с тщательно отмеренной уродливостью, стараясь быть настолько мерзким, насколько этого требует новая роль. Он был парфюмером, создающим духи только для рыжих женщин. И даже какое-то время владел магазинчиком ужасов с проклятыми вещами на продажу, расположенном в тупике самой извилистой улицы большого мегаполиса.  
  
Лавка старинных игрушек и мастерская масок, магазин зеркал и похоронная контора. Он был сыщиком, который берет самые безнадежные случаи, и решает их, не покидая собственной гостиной.  
  
Он развлекается как может. И читает, читает, читает.  
  
И изо всех сил старается не оглядываться.  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**«Н»**  
  
Гарри мне сообщил про Снейпа по секрету, когда все уже утихло. Я всегда подозревал что-то такое, так что шока у меня не было. Я только спросил: «Если ты знаешь наверняка, что он выжил и бежал из страны, тогда почему ты?..» Гарри покачал головой. Ему, видимо, хватило сострадания не преследовать скрывающегося мертвеца. Сострадания и понимания. Мне вот не хватило.  
  
«Мы все помешались после войны» - так любит говорить Гермиона. Это немного успокаивает. Я помешался на Снейпе. Гарри помешался… помешался.  
  
Когда я узнал, что он жив, я решил его найти. Не знаю зачем. До сих пор не знаю, после всех этих лет. Путешествовал с коробкой. Искал.  
  
– Чтобы что? Чтобы что? – спрашивал я у Гермионы, когда еще только рассматривал такую возможность. Гермиона отвечала невпопад, странно усмехаясь.  
  
– Думаешь, его невозможно полюбить?  
  
Я об этом вообще не думал.  
  
  
  
 **«Н»**  
  
Старуха, у которой я снимаю комнату, абсолютно чокнутая. У нее в доме странно пахнет, и временами я вижу ее на улицах сидящей прямо на дороге, раскачивающейся под непрекращающееся бормотание. Выглядит это жутко, и я не удивлюсь, если проснусь однажды ночью и обнаружу ее с топором у моей кровати.  
  
Дом у нее на удивление приличный, хотя старая мебель пахнет прошлым, а на окнах целые гирлянды амулетов от сглаза. Фотография печальной глазастой девочки за треснутым стеклом, и я гадаю, старуха ли это в детстве или ее дочь?  
  
Моя комната под самой крышей, скошенный потолок, большое окно, после заката тени устраивают представление, и мы с коробкой – благодарные зрители. Книга сказок Бидля на стуле, заменяющем тумбочку. На подоконнике россыпь окурков, а кошки, которых я прикормил в первый день окороком, стучат когтистыми лапами в окно.  
  
На фасаде дома выцветшая надпись. Синяя краска поблекла от дождей и времени. Я останавливаюсь и гляжу на нее каждый раз, прежде чем зайти в дом.  
  
«ВЕДЬМА».  
  
Я думаю о моей маме, а еще о Джинни. Я не видел ее с тех пор, как она сбежала от Гарри. Впрочем, я сбежал от него немногим позже. Возможно, убегая, мы рано или поздно выберем одно направление и столкнемся.  
  
Не уверен, что хочу этого.  
  
  
  
 **«В»**  
  
Сегодня плохо. Совсем плохо. Сегодня я чувствую себя кошкой, которой привязали к хвосту пустые консервные банки. Не старой, плешивой кошкой на слабых лапах, но молодой и глупой и беспомощной в своем горе грохочущего преследования.  
  
Хотя преследуют не меня, это я не отстаю ни на шаг, но было бы слишком просто поверить, что за моей спиной никого нет. Мы все за кем-то гонимся и от кого-то убегаем, и если взглянуть на всю эту суету сверху, может статься, образуется круг.  
  
Круг – мощная магическая фигура. Магии легче мчаться по замкнутому кольцу, как по рельсам, разгоняясь от собственной же силы.  
  
Северус знает; он знает. Сегодня до поздней ночи на кухне. Руки – усталые, с выпуклыми мягкими венами, сухожилия на тыльной стороне руки выступают лучами. На кухне тонкий аромат, кисло-сладкий. Если включить воображение, можно представить, что так пахнет какой-нибудь редкий и страшный яд.  
  
Заглядывать в окна – дурная привычка, от которой я не могу отказаться. В комнате, служащей магазином, нет окон. Это мрачная и темная каменная коробка. Коробка, в которой он проводит большую часть дня. Я не могу за ним наблюдать, как мне этого хочется. Иногда я сижу на тротуаре рядом с ателье, гляжу, как люди заходят в магазин, хлопает дверь, дергается нанизанный на гвоздь листок. Иногда я тоже захожу внутрь, прячусь за полками, остаюсь в тени. Северус не смотрит в мою сторону. Это игра, в которую играем мы оба.  
  
Но кухня – другое дело; она уже больше похожа на жилое помещение. Окна с темными рамами, высокие потолки, лампочка изображает солнце в этой миниатюрной копии вселенной.  
  
Северус не смотрит по сторонам, он сосредоточен на работе, время от времени кривит губы, сдувая налипшую на лоб тонкую прядь волос. Когда все закончено, он аккуратно засовывает противень в печь; садится на стул, мгновенно сгорбившись, словно какой-нибудь неугомонный атом, начинающий разрушаться, стоит ему остановить свое хаотичное движение. Я смотрю на Северуса; на лицо его накладывается отражение моего лица в окне, и кажется, что мы слишком похожи.  
  
Он молчит, опустошенно смотрит на пол кухни, заблудившись где-то в своих мыслях. Ждет. Словно выпадает из реальности, прекращает существовать в следующие двадцать минут, до звонкого сигнала плиты. Единственный человеческий жест за все это время – когда он потирает глаза, сминая костяшками пальцев веки и ресницы.  
  
Трогаю пыльное стекло; никому не приходит в голову мыть окна снаружи. Бедный мой Северус, бесконечно движется по одному и тому же маршруту, снова и снова, загнанный в круг вины, трансформирующейся в злость, трансформирующейся в апатию, сменяющуюся новой виной. Как циркач на велосипеде с одним колесом, снова и снова по орбите цирковой арены, тонкие руки лихорадочно вскидываются в воздух в попытке удержать хоть какое-то равновесие.  
  
Бдзинь! Он вздрагивает, и я мгновенно вспоминаю ночного портье в мотеле, спящего, сдвинувшего уродливую форменную шапочку-таблетку на лицо; от звонка он подскакивал и надевал дежурную улыбку, еще немного помятую, но вполне профессиональную.  
  
Это был дорогой отель, но Северус покинул его уже через три дня, сбрасывая с себя город, как старую кожу.  
  
Он вынимает противень из духовки, кладет на стол. Неплотный пар поднимается над одинаковыми золотистыми кругами; нежный аромат плывет по комнате. Ваниль и цедра; цедровые медальоны – печенье, которое хрустит и тает, и немного вяжет язык, и защищает от злых намерений.  
  
Северус крошит печенье в пальцах, подушечки краснеют, печенье горячее. Крошки сыплются по руке, падают за манжеты, песком в кулаке. Все – песок, и противень полон песка, в детстве я играла в песочные пироги, я тоже продавала, у нас был «магазин», а деньгами служили плотные зеленые листья. На двери Северуса лист высох, таким не расплатишься, когда придет пора откупаться, когда придется платить. Песок скрипит на зубах, воняет горелым детством.  
  
Северус стряхивает песок в мусорную корзину, аккуратно очищает противень, спокойный и педантичный, как всегда. Он выходит из кухни, наверное, чтобы подняться в свою спальню и упасть в черную бездну без снов; он уходит, а я остаюсь.  
  
  
 **«Н»**  
  
В супермаркете мне, похоже, продали плохой салат. В пластиковом контейнере в жидком майонезе плавают кусочки овощей; пахнет кислым. Тычу вилкой, морщусь, заставляю себя глотать это, вспомнив вдруг, как в детстве я был вечно голодным.  
  
Еду никто не отнимал, ее хватало всем, но такая свора ртов заставляла меня нервничать и орудовать ложкой и пихать в себя съестное так, что щеки трещали. В Хогвартсе я так и не отучился от этой привычки, Гермиона вечно меня ругала, что я ем, как свин.  
  
А теперь никакого аппетита; и никому в голову не приходит меня ругать, когда я открываю окно и вываливаю салат на улицу.  
  
Где-то далеко, за домами, жмущимися друг к другу каменными боками так плотно, словно они чего-то боятся или замерзли, раздается задумчивый собачий вой. Я щелкаю зажигалкой, щурясь на отчетливо желтый свет фонарей, уходящих вдаль по улице. Дамблдор подарил мне делюминатор, но я потерял его во время какого-то из скитаний, второго или третьего по счету. До войны это было или уже после – теперь и не вспомню.  
  
Собака опять начинает выть, как-то сдавленно, больше похоже на плач. Как то пение китов, которое стояло у кого-то на звонке в сотовом и трезвонило с добрых полчаса, прежде чем люди в очереди не принялись подозрительно оглядываться друг на друга.  
  
Наверное, потому что я думаю о странностях, мне вдруг мерещится тоненький силуэт Луны на углу широкого старого дома. Она стоит там, обхватив руками плечи, и покачивается. Но уже в следующий момент, когда я гляжу внимательней, там никого нет. Может, показалось. А может, это была какая-то другая, незнакомая девушка. Мало ли в мире блондинок.  
  
Когда я ложусь спать, я оставляю окно открытым, и среди ночи просыпаюсь, потому что пахнет лесом и кострами. Тучи заволокли небо, и луна не может пробиться через муть и топи небесных болот.  
  
  
  
 **«Н»**  
  
Я лежу на кровати, запустив руку в штаны. Ничего делать не хочется. С самого утра идет дождь, и я весь день не вставал с кровати.  
  
– Не стоит обвинять погодные условия в своей врожденной лени, – заявляет Снейп-из-коробки голосом Гермионы. Из-за того что моя комната под самой крышей, дождь звучит оглушительно, словно со всех сторон бьют в барабаны.  
  
Гермиона себе на уме, у нее свои секреты. Мы давно уже не делимся всеми мыслями и сомнениями, да и раньше такого не было. Непонимание – нежелание понимать – защищает не хуже Протего. Я кутался в него в палатке, обернув вокруг тела, как плед из ее безразмерной сумки. Таким облегчением было притвориться обиженным, не выслушать и уйти… но я вернулся. Из-за угрызений совести, из-за страха, из-за одиночества, из-за чувства долга, из-за того, что я чертов гриффиндорец. Я вернулся, и очень кстати – Гарри как раз собрался тонуть.  
  
Теперь, когда мы выросли, так страшно и тоскливо наблюдать, как рушится дружба. Без всяких атак извне; тут дело не в кознях врагов, и не в сложностях жизни, и не в чем-то еще – только в нас самих. Мы становимся равнодушными друг к другу, и короткие встречи вызывают только раздражение, и воспоминания – единственное, о чем мы можем поговорить, потому что в нашем настоящем нет общих тем. Наблюдать за этим больно, больно. Иногда я думаю, лучше бы двое из нас умерли, и тогда у третьего, по крайней мере, осталась бы вера в наше трио, граничащая с возведением в культ, как это бывает, когда речь идет о тех, кто умер слишком рано.  
  
Это плохие, ужасные мысли, я знаю.  
  
Наверное, поэтому я и уехал подальше от них двоих – потому что начал позволять себе думать ужасные вещи без капли вины.  
  
Самое плохое, что взгляд в прошлое не приносит никакого облегчения, а только пачкает светлые воспоминания. Теперь я вижу все с другого ракурса, все эти годы, нашу дружбу. Гермиона присоединилась к нам от безысходности, просто чтобы не оставаться одной. У нее, как и у Невилла, были все шансы стать изгоем. Ей не о чем было с нами поговорить, кроме учебы. Ей было скучно с нами большую часть времени, кроме тех моментов, когда мы все рисковали жизнью.  
  
Мы с Гарри беззастенчиво использовали ее, по крайней мере я – сначала для выполнения домашних заданий, потом для вымещения моих бурных, спутанных чувств, которые мне некуда было девать, вот и все.  
  
В общем-то, мы все друг дружку использовали. Как средство от одиночества, как свиту для героя, как залог, что на тебя тоже обратят внимание, что перепадет часть чужой славы.  
  
Мы использовали друг друга снова и снова. И нас использовали, всех троих. А после войны собирались использовать повторно, как отправленный на переработку мусор – органика отдельно, пластик отдельно…  
  
– Всех используют. Не нужно делать из этого трагедии, – мрачно сообщает Снейп-из-коробки. – Воспринимай это как плату за право существовать.  
  
Я глажу картонный бок в приступе острой жалости.  
  
  
  
 **«В»**  
  
Болтливый подросток выключает свой мобильный телефон и уходит к киоску за сигаретами, бросив грабли. Жизнерадостный оранжевый комбинезон пересекает надпись: «Общественные работы». Я подхожу и сажусь на корточки рядом с граблями, среди оскаленных в небо зубцов застряли влажные яркие листья. Придерживая юбку от порывов ветра одной рукой, освобождаю большой багровый лист и вдыхаю полной грудью запах костров, прелой травы и серого ветра. Запах октября, запах осени – обожаю его.  
  
Я захожу в магазин, Северус печет яблоки. На прилавке свернулась глянцевой стружкой полоска алой кожуры. Я оставляю листок там же, на прилавке, в горстке рассыпанной корицы. Припечатываю сверху, оставляя след своей ладони, и ухожу прежде, чем он гремит противнем, поспешно выглядывая из кухни.  
  
  
  
 **«Н»**  
  
Мне снится, что я ныряю за Гарри в озеро с ледяной водой, но не успеваю его спасти. Он погружается на дно, совершенно мертвый, а я испытываю только облегчение – и сам пугаюсь своих эмоций. Чего это мне радоваться, что Гарри умер? Внезапно я понимаю: я – Волдеморт.  
  
Тут же просыпаюсь с криком.  
  
Простыни все мокрые, дождь все еще капает и крыша протекла. Пристроившись на подоконнике, я пишу короткое и сумбурное письмо Гарри, затем вспоминаю, что у меня нет совы, и запускаю скатанное в шарик письмо под кровать. Парочкой высушивающих заклинаний привожу постель в порядок, наскоро чиню крышу, но заснуть до утра не дает чертово чувство вины.  
  
  
  
 **«Н»**  
  
Я набираюсь смелости для разговора. Желтый лист на двери сменил другой, красный, с острыми краями, он напоминает мне бензопилу, окропленную кровью, как в одном из тех нелепых фильмов на ночных сеансах. Я в свое время посетил их достаточно. Скитался по городам, ужинал в круглосуточных забегаловках, а когда не мог снять комнату на ночь, шел на ночной сеанс и удобно располагался в пустом кинотеатре. Спать под страдания паршивых актеров и всплески бутафорской крови было сладко.  
  
Вот и сейчас меня потянуло в сон. Прикрыв зевок кулаком, я вхожу в магазин. Тут пусто, из покупателей только парочка школьников у полки с мармеладными потрохами. Я слышу их шепотки: «круто» и «жуть» звучат с одинаковым восхищением.  
  
Снейп за прилавком, толчет какой-то порошок в маленькой ступке. Когда я подхожу к нему, он на секунду прерывается и тут же возвращается к работе. «Здравствуйте», хочу сказать я, но вместо этого заставляю себя выпалить:  
  
– Привет!  
  
Звучит слишком напуганно, я повторяю:  
  
– Привет, Северус, – теперь уже сердито. Он молчит, рука сжимает пестик, с шуршанием он толчет крошку горчичного цвета. Фшшшшх, фшшшшх.  
  
Пестик точь-в-точь как те, которыми мы пользовались на уроках зельеварения.  
  
Я смотрю на него, и это так подло – от Хогвартса камня на камне не осталось, а он тут стоит, в своей мантии, с пестиком… Словно ничего не произошло, словно все по-прежнему! Я нервно хихикаю, затем кашляю, он едва уловимо кривит лицо, а потом снова продолжает делать вид, что меня не существует.  
  
– Странный магазин у тебя, – говорю.  
  
– «Странный» – убогое определение, – замечает Снейп-из-коробки, а этот молчит.  
  
– Ну или стремный, – говорю я, и снова нет ответа. Я-то набрался смелости на разговор, а он? Ему и так всегда смелости хватало. Если верить Гарри.  
  
– Тебя оправдали, кстати, – сообщаю. Он так же равнодушен. Плечом бы хоть пожал или скорчил бы гримасу, выражая свое презрение к лицемерной суете тех, кто машет кулаками после драки.  
  
Нет, по-прежнему ничего.  
  
Использую последний козырь.  
  
– Гарри совсем спятил, – говорю. Он не поднимает глаз от ступки. – Поначалу еще справлялся, а затем… – прерываю себя на полуслове. Я не для того искал Снейпа столько лет, чтобы при встрече говорить о Гарри, словно бы он по-прежнему затмевает собой весь мой мир. Я нашел себе нового «затмевателя».  
  
– Не притворяйся, что не узнал меня. Не поверю, что ты забыл. Ты помнишь всех.  
  
Ни слова. Мы молчим, я сверлю его взглядом, он двигает пестиком (фшшшшх, фшшшшшх), надавливая и поворачивая против часовой. Коробка лежит у моих ног.  
  
Один из школьников громко восклицает, увидев что-то:  
  
– Зашибись, какая гадость!!! – И тут же смущенно оглядывается на Снейпа, вновь понижая голос. Тот даже не смотрит в сторону мальчишки, хотя раньше с удовольствием заставлял умолкнуть любого одним лишь взглядом.  
  
– Гарри говорит, ты самый храбрый человек из всех, кого он встречал.  
  
Ни тени усмешки, глаза не отрываются от порошка, уже почти пыли, в ступке.  
  
– Он хочет назвать в твою честь сына. Не то чтобы он рискнул завести детей, конечно же… но если бы у него был сын, он назвал бы его в твою честь.  
  
Здесь так темно, что я не могу толком понять выражения его лица. Не может быть, чтобы теперь, после всего, ему было все равно. Не так уж много лет прошло.  
  
Мне надоел этот разговор. Если бы я хотел поговорить со стеной, я мог бы это сделать и дома.  
  
– Ты же знаешь, какими упрямыми бывают гриффиндорцы. Я не уйду – только потому, что ты меня игнорируешь.  
  
Руки Снейпа замирают, и сердце у меня начинает колотиться где-то в глотке. Он медленно поднимает на меня глаза, в них странное торжество. Я, как завороженный, слежу за его пальцами, когда он касается сначала своей шеи, а потом губ, придавив их к зубам подушечками.  
  
– Нем как могила! – каркает Снейп-из-коробки насмешливо.  
  
Глядя на то, как расширяются от удивления и понимания мои глаза, Снейп довольно улыбается. Триумф во взгляде становится отчетливей, а мне, как ребенку, слишком рано выбывшему из игры, хочется закричать: «Несчитово!..»  
  
Я пячусь к выходу, подхватив коробку, вываливаюсь из магазина и торопливо ухожу прочь. Меня бросает то в жар, то в холод, а во рту привкус гнили. Мне кажется, что меня кто-то отравил.  
  
Уже у самого дома я вдруг соображаю: это не я выбыл из игры, а он. Я же до сих пор могу говорить с ним, и уж теперь этот ублюдок выслушает все, что я скажу ему!  
  
Осталось только придумать, что же сказать.  
  
  
  
 **«В»**  
  
Карамельные скелеты гремят тонкими, искусно выполненными косточками; кости желтые, старые.  
  
«Хэллоуинские распродажи» – нацарапано мелом на темном дереве парадного входа, группа шестиклассников-прогульщиков толпится у пока еще закрытой двери, встают на цыпочки, чтобы взглянуть сквозь волнистое стекло во тьму магазина. Чтобы поглядеть на качающихся под потолком висельников, с волосами и бородами из седой ваты, и длиннющими сладкими бородами. Возле прилавка небольшая вязанка хвороста для костра, на нем ведьма, вроде тех, кто поджидает сладкоежек в пряничных домиках. Темные глаза и темные волосы, острый орлиный нос женщины и тощие руки, молитвенно сложенные на груди, производят тяжелое впечатление.  
  
В углу не законченный еще макет большой уродливой головы; это вампир, улыбающийся во весь свой беззубый рот.  
  
Детишки толкают друг друга локтями, подзадоривая: «Давай, ну, давай!» – кто такой смелый, кто не боится заработать проклятье на тощую шею? Мел у них есть, и под надписью «Хэллоуинские распродажи» теперь еще одна, довольно кривая – «УПЫРЬ». Дети разбегаются, огромные ранцы за спиной кажутся больше их самих, кажется, что в них спрятаны крылья, сняв которые, маленькие ангелочки стали маленькими бесенятами, чтобы пару дней поиграть в грязи в свое удовольствие.  
  
Черный пес, тощий и безмолвный, глядит на меня, потом на дверь, потом уходит, подметая асфальт длинным хвостом. Здесь много бродячих собак; и кошек, конечно, кошек.  
  
Разумеется, это не Грим. Кто мог бы разглядеть в уличном псе вестника смерти? Разве что местная сумасшедшая. Полно, хватит предсказаний.  
  
Кофейная гуща занимает чуть ли не половину чашки, она похожа на сырую землю выкопанной могилы. Взгляд в никуда в преддверии открытия магазина – это ярчайшее выражение чувств, которое он может себе позволить. Именно сейчас, рано утром, сгорбившись, на табуретке за кухонным столом, не сохранившим ни следа ежедневного бытового волшебства.  
  
Когда он уйдет, не останется никаких следов; словно залетел в город осенний хмурый ветер, а после понесся дальше. Когда он уйдет, никто не вспомнит, что он когда-то здесь был.  
  
Пока что никто не помнит, что его здесь когда-то не было.  
  
  
  
 **«В»**  
  
Он нанял девицу – временную работницу. Я вижу ее за прилавком, когда прихожу позже, днем. Она сидит, скрытая в тени: массивные плечи, темные, густые тени на веках. Пальцы белеют на темной обложке книги, в которую она уткнулась.  
  
«Знаменитые убийцы века».  
  
Она и подобные ей постоянно вертятся вокруг мест вроде этого; словно ночные мотыльки, несчастные создания, не способные устоять перед блеклым светом из-под абажура. Словно маленькие сомнамбулы, идущие вслед за крысоловом.  
  
Наш магазин, должно быть, он сочла «невероятно крутым» и успела уже сообщить всем друзьям, что работает «у того самого типа, упыря». Северус, угрюмый, безмолвный, закрылся на кухне – покупателей он больше не встречает и в комнату, оборудованную под магазин, не выходит.  
  
Я знаю, кто в этом виноват. Я видела, как пару дней назад виновник выбежал из магазина; я стояла на другой стороне улицы, как обычно. Дверь открылась, он выбрался на свет и бросился прочь. Несложно догадаться, что там у них случилось. У бедняги слишком мало (и никогда не будет достаточно) такта, осторожности и отчаянности для таких дел: преследование, вот о чем я говорю.  
  
Погоня, непрекращающийся бег, постоянные схватки – и ощущение чужого взгляда за спиной. Такое приходит со временем, когда преследование становится частью жизни… нет, единственным возможным существованием. Я иду за Северусом по пятам много лет, а их встреча в этом сонном городке – случайность случайностей, выпавшая из колоды карта, оказавшаяся именно той, которую загадывали в начале фокуса.  
  
Удача. Везение. Мне всегда этого не хватало.  
  
Сколько же, сколько? Сколько он ищет моего Северуса? Пару лет, из города в город, скорее чтобы запутаться и стереть из памяти все различия тех мест, которые становились ему убежищем. У него нет моего опыта, горького и отдающего тухлятиной. Опыта убегать и преследовать. Ему не справиться с Северусом, уже привычным к этим играм длиною в его жизнь. Теперь, когда мутная вода всколыхнулась открытым противостоянием, вызовом, ударом грубого, тяжелого камня о гладкую поверхность озера, Северус начнет отступать, захлопываться, как морской моллюск, уходить глубже и глубже в темноту, под толщу воды и мыслей.  
  
Он уже начал это делать: спрятался от мира, выставив вместо себя этот нелепый живой автоответчик с черным облупившимся лаком на квадратных ногтях.  
  
У меня такое чувство, словно меня предали.  
  
Когда я тихо вздыхаю и ухожу, скользнув ладонью по прилавку, девушка даже не поднимает глаз от страницы.  
  
  
  
 **«Н»**  
  
Все готовятся к Хэллоуину; в супермаркетах продают пластмассовые котелки в форме тыкв – для сладостей. Настоящие тыквы поднялись в цене, старики с клочковатыми, как облака, бровями продают их у обочины. Задорно-яркие круглые бока смотрятся неуместными в серых сводах города, как рыжие макушки Уизли выделялись в толпе остальных студентов.  
  
Солнце припекает, но в магазине Снейпа, как всегда, темно и прохладно. Едва зайдя, я натыкаюсь взглядом на эту его новую девицу, стоящую на стремянке, развешивающую искусственную паутину по углам.  
Яблоки в карамели завернуты в алую папиросную бумагу, грудой в корзинке. «Отравленные яблоки Белоснежки», – гласит табличка. И, насколько я знаю чувство юмора Снейпа, они и вправду могут быть отравленными.  
  
Тени раскиданы по углам, как часть декорации. Тусклый блеск медяков у порога – подношение завистливым духам; алтарь с внушительным шоколадным идолом с глупыми марципановыми глазками. Сироп течет по растопыренным пальцам, словно кровь. На алтаре – овцы из комков сахарной ваты.  
  
В воздухе пряный запах благовоний. Уверен, их принесла девчонка. С первого взгляда понятно – она без ума от своей работы. Я еще помню это чувство. Алая мантия с золотыми блестящими пуговицами. Они такие гладкие, такие идеально круглые, что я не могу оторвать от них пальцы… в голове крутится снова и снова напев «Уизли наш король!». Плащ за спиной, словно у рыцаря, и кожаный боевой чехол для палочки стягивает запястье левой руки.  
  
– Эй! – говорит девчонка, слезая со стремянки. Ажурная паутина между пальцев, готичная красота.  
  
Фальшивая паутина и фальшивые пауки, фальшивые идолы и фальшивые жертвы, фальшивый огонь под фальшивыми ведьмами… А что насчет колдовства? Уверен, вот оно-то и настоящее.  
  
– Ну, как оно? – спрашивает она небрежно, возвращаясь за прилавок.  
  
– Все по-старому, – вздыхаю. Она бросает выразительный взгляд на мою коробку, и я киваю, глядя, как расплываются в улыбке пухлые губы, измазанные сиреневой помадой.  
  
Она-то верит и в паутину, и в пауков. Может, и в то, что ее начальник – самый настоящий вампир, как о нем и говорят в городе. Для нее это все настоящее, для нее это волшебство – единственное возможное, с кровожадными шоколадными фигурками, желтым светом свечей и скрипящими половицами. Мне до жути хочется схватить ее в охапку и аппарировать в Хогвартс, чтобы она увидела танец призраков, говорящих горгулий и поющие доспехи. Хочется – но Хогвартс вряд ли впечатлил бы ее… таким, какой он сейчас. Поэтому я просто прислоняюсь к прилавку, крепко зажимая коробку под мышкой, и протягиваю ей сигарету. Быстрый взгляд на дверь кухни – она всегда-всегда бросает его, прежде чем закурить, хотя Снейп так ни разу и не появился.  
  
Она зажимает сигарету между зубами, скашивает глаза к вспыхнувшему огоньку – специально для нее я теперь покупаю зажигалки, хотя раньше обходился простым Люмосом. Но с зажигалкой процесс курения даже приятней, больше похож на ритуал, и вообще – забавная маггловская вещица, я думаю послать папе пару почтой на следующее Рождество.  
  
Несколько минут мы упоенно дымим по очереди. Я разглядываю мрачные стены.  
  
– Красиво ты тут все сделала.  
  
Она пренебрежительно поводит плечом, передает мне сигарету, на секунду мелькнув пухлым запястьем с пятнами синяков.  
  
– Сегодня он делает что-то с миндалем, – говорит она. – Миндаль пахнет как цианид. – У нее задумчивый взгляд. – Когда цветет, – уточняет веско.  
  
– Может быть, Снейп пытается скрыть запах похожим? – усмехаюсь я, выпуская струйку дыма, в этом дыму ее глаза блестят: похоже, идея пришлась ей по нраву.  
  
– Мо-ожет… – тянет она, отбирая у меня сигарету. – Давно никто не заходил.  
  
Понятное дело, все самое ценное Снейп продает через черный вход. Не думаю, что его маленькая работница хоть раз видела резной хрустальный флакон.  
  
Настоящее под декорацией ненастоящего, притворяющегося настоящим.  
  
– А _он_ что говорил? – Насмешливый взгляд на коробку.  
  
Вздыхаю:  
  
– Гадости, как обычно.  
  
Когда я пришел и впервые наткнулся на девчонку, сидящую на месте Снейпа, я воспринял это как ход. Кто-то назовет его классическим, а я скажу – банальный. Е2 – Е4.  
  
Я, понятно, в долгу не остался.  
  
Приручить девчонку оказалось делом трех сигарет. Сигарета, раскуренная на двоих, – вот вам и лучшие чары симпатии, и не надо учить никаких трудных заклинаний, любимых Гермионой. Единственное, что я совсем не ожидал, – что разболтаю ей все про Снейпа-из-коробки, но так уж вышло. Я давно уже никому про него не рассказывал. «Клево, – сказала она тогда с медленным восхищением. – Не, это правда клево. То, что ты слышишь голос… прямо из этой коробки. Звучит, как начало дикой истории».  
  
Ей, наверное, страшно любопытно, что там внутри, и очень хочется открыть коробку. Она почему-то думает, что там отрубленная голова. Но коробка легкая. Скорее всего, там вообще ничего нет. Только голос.  
  
Несколько секунд мы оба смотрим на коробку, лежащую между нами на прилавке. Совершенно обычная, грязный картонный уголок обтрепался.  
  
– Ты все скурила! – ору я возмущенно, опомнившись, пытаюсь вырвать у нее окурок, а она, забыв о своем имидже мрачной девицы, отводит руку и хихикает.  
  
Черт. Я, кажется, ей нравлюсь – мысль внезапная, отчетливая и в первую секунду приятная. Но тут же становится тоскливо и стыдно. Я скомканно прощаюсь и ухожу на кухню.  
  
  
  
 **«Н»**  
  
Окна все нараспашку, шуршащие промасленные листы, которыми устланы противни, шевелятся на сквозняке. Блестят на солнце крупицы сахара, делая капли засахаренного миндаля похожими на драгоценности.  
  
Северус Снейп склонился над широким столовым столом; рукава рубашки закатаны до локтей, мантия сброшена и висит мертвой шкурой на спинке стула. Когда я вхожу, сквозняк громко хлопает дверью, отрезая прохладный мрак магазина от этой залитой светом комнаты.  
  
Снейп даже не поднимает на меня глаз, наклонившись над глубокой миской, похожей на Мыслеслив.  
  
– Привет, – говорю я, шагаю ближе, прямо в солнечный квадрат (и это рисковый ход – он может меня срубить).  
  
В теплом воздухе пахнет осенью – такой знакомый и памятный запах, что у меня щиплет в носу и сильно сжимается сердце. И сразу я слышу стук вагонов, чувствую под ладонями горячую, липкую кожу сидений в Хогвартс-экспрессе, слышу гомон Косого переулка, перья, склянки с чернилами, запах новеньких пергаментов; плоские конверты цвета яичной скорлупы, с гербом Хогвартса; духота лавки подержанных книг, перевязанные бечевкой стопки учебников. Первый ужин в Большом зале, с золочеными кубками и плывущими в воздухе свечами, под звездным небом…  
  
Я вздрогнул и заметил, что Снейп уже пару секунд не сводит взгляда с моего лица, словно пытаясь прочесть мои мысли.  
  
Интересно, а что он вспоминает, когда чувствует запах осени?..  
  
Засахаренного миндаля не очень много – два противня; остальной он опускает в плотную белую глазурь, густо блестящую в миске, отчего орешки становятся похожими на выбитые у вампира клыки. Словно подтверждая мою догадку, Снейп подтягивает к себе плоскую тарелку с размазанной по дну вишневой карамелью и обмакивает заостренные кончики клыков.  
  
Я подхожу ближе, прислоняюсь к столу, глядя, как он работает. Он не смотрит на меня больше; волосы свисают вдоль лица, мажут по скуле, когда он тянется к противню.  
  
Мы молчим. Но у него по крайней мере есть оправдание своему молчанию.  
  
У меня же нет ничего.  
  
  
 **«В»**  
  
Мой соперник снова в его магазине. Я крадусь за ним, тихо-тихо, я почти дышу в его затылок, но мне не удается разглядеть его лицо. Как бы я ни старалась, как бы я ни пряталась, как бы я ни вглядывалась, я не вижу его лица. Это кажется мне смутно справедливым – он не видит меня, я не вижу его, нам обоим нужен Северус.  
  
Не знаю, зачем ему. Не знаю даже, зачем мне. Я просто не могу существовать иначе. Я следую за Северусом, бесконечно и неотступно, потому что иначе меня нет. Как листки календаря, меняются города, но Северус и я – мы остаемся прежними, мухи, влипшие в жидкий янтарь.  
  
За этим пареньком тоже кто-то следует, упорно, яростно и настойчиво, словно размытая тень, словно морок, словно невидимка, который вот-вот схватит за руку, дернет к себе, не отпустит.  
  
На самом деле это они не отпускают нас; это они, жертвы наши, держат, и держат крепко. Я преследую, потому что Северус не оставил мне иного выбора.  
  
Паренек смеется с девчонкой-помощницей, исчезает на кухне; солнце гоняет пылинки в лучах своих, солнечные зайчики ползут, словно сияющие насекомые, по его коже – по руке с крепкими короткими пальцами, знакомыми пальцами, словно откуда-то из прошлой жизни моей. Мой везучий, мой глупый, мой замечательный соперник, Северус не глядит на тебя, не глядит на меня, мы не видим друг друга. Я хочу вспомнить, кто ты, я хочу узнать тебя, но вместо лица твоего – белое пятно с обугленными краями, как на испорченной кинопленке. Может быть, у тебя просто нет лица, как у Северуса нет голоса, как у меня нет…  
  
У меня нет…  
  
У меня нет…  
  
Нет. Ты не получишь Северуса, потому что никогда не поймешь его; только поняв, можно поймать по-настоящему – и влипнуть глубже в этот янтарь, обжигающий, сжигающий дотла. В эту смолу, черную, липкую, как шоколад, как взгляд Северуса из-под сердито торчащих вперед ресниц.  
  
Мой соперник уходит, а я остаюсь, я становлюсь свидетелем того, как Северус утыкается лбом в шершавую столешницу, непростительно разрушенный таким коротким визитом.  
  
И позже, когда он снова на кухне, и всюду погашен свет, и шаги, шорохи, шепот и стрекот кузнечиков сливаются в ночную мелодию, ломкую и нервную, он холодит лоб об оконное стекло, унимая головную боль.  
  
Кошка за окном прыгает из темноты, глаза ее светят в темноте желтыми лунами – недобрый взгляд, плохой. Приносит беду, приносит горе. Прочь, прочь отсюда.  
  
Прочь.  
  
Северус отшатывается от окна, и впервые за долгое время готовит зелье сна без сновидений. Готовит прямо там, в жестких формах для шоколада, помешивая узким соусным черпаком, наливая кипящую жидкость в высокий стакан.  
  
Он стоит на темной пустой кухне, согнувшись над столом, его плечи, не спрятанные черной плотной мантией, кажутся тонкими и бумажными, кажется, они сомнутся под пальцами, если когда-нибудь он позволит мне взять его за плечо.  
  
Северус глотает зелье быстрыми испуганными глотками, его кадык дергается, сдвигая изрытую вмятинами и шрамами кожу шеи. Он притворяется, что не слышит, как я хохочу там, за окном, кружась на пыльной мостовой босиком, представляя под ногами колючую траву. Притворяется, что не слышит, как бродячие собаки подхватывают мой смех, и голоса наши взлетают к небу, тревожа голубей, уснувших на стрелках старых городских часов.  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**«Н»**  
  
С самого утра я отдаю дань своей трусости. Сначала я иду вдоль моста, под которым уже несколько десятилетий нет реки – так мне сообщает девчонка в грязном желтом дождевике, вылавливающая лягушек в кустах. Ее волосы похожи на клочок свалянной ваты, а маленькие темные глазки блестят любопытством. Это маленький город, и улицы почти всегда пусты; если встречаются двое прохожих, это уже достаточно веская причина для разговора.  
  
Теперь, когда я избегаю привычного маршрута «дом – супермаркет – магазин Снейпа», я узнаю все новые подробности о городе, в котором остановился. Он все еще кажется мне неуютным, и я постоянно ощущаю запах гари в воздухе, но мне нравится мост над отмелью. Мне кажется это интересным.  
  
Затем я провожу долгие три часа в пабе; там также нет окон, и все освещение дают экраны музыкального автомата и двух игровых кабин. За стойкой пусто, а позади меня, за столиком, шумят четверо мужчин, уже успевших с утра надраться.  
  
Распихав локтями ореховые скорлупки, я устраиваюсь на высоком круглом табурете и растекаюсь по стойке, прижимаясь щекой к холодному пластику. Я думаю о том, что творится сейчас в Лондоне. О том, что может случиться, пожелай я вдруг вернуться. Захотят ли они меня видеть? Мои друзья, мои близкие.  
  
Я думаю об аврорской форме, аккуратно сложенной на дне чемодана. Даже после того, как меня принудительно заставили взять отпуск на службе, я временами надевал ее, разглядывал себя в зеркале, трогал золотые пуговицы. Когда-то я страстно мечтал стать аврором и одновременно с этим был убежден – ничего не получится. Разумеется, я бы завалил зелья. Но Снейп сразу после войны испарился – сгорел в Визжащей хижине, и его останки бы уместились в коробке, – и экзамен у нас с Гарри принимал другой человек.  
  
Так или иначе, Снейпу все равно удалось загубить мою карьеру. Когда я стал таскать коробку с собой на работу, люди перестали мне улыбаться. Они отводили глаза, говорили со мной приглушенным голосом, словно я был тяжело болен, и только Гарри понимал, что со мной творится.  
  
Он задумчиво трогал коробку, глядя на меня исподлобья.  
  
«Ты слышишь его? Ты правда слышишь?»  
  
Наверное, было бы справедливее, если бы Гарри мог слышать, – так он сам считал. В конце концов, у Гарри и Снейпа всегда было что-то – ненависть, секреты, отработки. А я словно схватил чужое, прижал к себе и бросился бежать, не оглядываясь, без остановки.  
  
– Как патетично, – вздыхает Снейп-из-коробки; я заказываю амаретто, и даже в темноте то, что плещется в моей чашке, нельзя принять за безалкогольный напиток.  
  
Потом я гуляю по магазинам, бренча мелочью в кармане. Это ужасно утомительно – жить, ни в чем не нуждаясь, кроме койки, чтобы уснуть, и продуктов из супермаркета. У меня нет дома, так что мне не нужно покупать мебель, вазы, жидкость для мытья стекол. Я просто хожу вдоль витрин, заглядываю в неприветливые крохотные лавочки, пытаясь не глядеть в конец улицы, заканчивающейся круглой площадью с магазином сладостей.  
  
В цветочной лавке пухлая девушка склонилась над прилавком, вглядываясь в строки книги*. Она обхватила руками голову и читает с таким видом, словно все горести мира вдруг свалились на нее. Я разглядываю ее лицо некоторое время, а потом иду вдоль устойчивых напольных ваз с цветами, трогаю лилии; цветы – как раздвинувшие ноги женщины: лепестки бесстыдно распялены в разные стороны. Пахнет сладковато и вместе с тем кисло, терпким ароматом женского тела. Желтая, перепачканная пыльцой сердцевина мнется под пальцами.  
  
Я оборачиваюсь, когда девушка-продавец начинает всхлипывать. Она падает лицом на страницы, безутешно рыдает, а из подсобки к ней выбегает другая девица, рыжая и краснощекая; она обхватывает плечи своей коллеги, утыкаясь носом ей в затылок.  
  
– Что?! Она умерла? Она умерла, да?! Я так и знала, так и знала!!  
  
Когда наконец мне хватает мужества подойти к знакомой двери с сухим листом, я застываю, потому что, словно укол длинной тонкой иглы, мне в спину вонзается взгляд. Я оборачиваюсь так резко, что, если бы Снейп-из-коробки вдруг заговорил, он наверняка назвал бы это паникой.  
  
Старуха-домовладелица сидит на корточках у пыльной витрины ателье в окружении уличных собак. Собаки глядят на меня, уши их стоят торчком, словно я – дичь. Старуха бормочет что-то, покачиваясь, как будто читает заклинание. Когда она наконец поднимает на меня глаза, я ахаю и невольно отступаю, ударившись спиной о дверь.  
  
На секунду мне кажется, что я узнаю ее глаза.  
  
Но этого не может быть. Не может, не может, не может.  
  
Я сбежал. Он не знает, где меня искать. Он не мог найти меня.  
  
Когда я моргаю и снова вглядываюсь в ее лицо, ее глаза вновь обычного тусклого старушечьего цвета. Это был морок, наваждение. Я просто слишком долго позволял себе думать о нем, и теперь создал фантома, следующего по пятам. Это становится нелепым, честное слово.  
  
Гарри остался далеко позади.  
  
Я захожу в магазин.  
  
  
  
  
  
 **«Н»**  
  
В последний месяц – в последний месяц перед моим отъездом, я хочу сказать, – становилось все хуже и хуже. Гарри. Ему становилось хуже. И окружающим тоже, потому что Гарри был как тот транзистор, который я таскал за собой по горам и весям, пока мы искали крестражи, – чем хуже были новости, чем длиннее – списки погибших, тем тяжелее было идти, тем гуще становилось молчание между нами, тем холоднее были ночи. Словно из старенького маггловского приемника вытекала тьма, поглощая нас. Та же тьма, что брызгала во все стороны из Гарри. В нем было много, много тьмы.  
  
Сам он считал, что это – часть души Волдеморта. Дамблдор тысячу раз говорил ему прежде, что убийство раскалывает душу, отнимает что-то важное, делает человека черным изнутри. Но Дамблдор наверняка нашел бы какое-нибудь складное оправдание для убийства ради блага всего человечества. Вот только не успел. Гарри убил – и пусть это был чертов монстр, и пусть Гарри защищал свою жизнь, и пусть все в Магической Британии были благодарны ему за это убийство… все равно оно осталось непростительным. Непростительные заклятья – их не прощают самим себе.  
  
Снейп убил тоже. Но вряд ли он одержим идеей, что внутри него остался кусочек Дамблдора. Черт, надеюсь, что нет.  
  
Гарри говорил: «Я чувствую это внутри себя. Как вы не понимаете? Я убил. Я лишил жизни. Я уничтожил кого-то еще, кого-то, кто…» «Кто убил твоих родителей, Гарри», – напоминала Гермиона, она умела быть жестокой, если это было необходимо. Такими расчетливо-жестокими бывают лишь врачи и полководцы.  
  
О чем думал Дамблдор, когда говорил Гарри за чашкой чая: «Убийство не проходит бесследно, мальчик мой… Волдеморт разрушил свою душу, когда отнял чужую жизнь»? Уж конечно не о том, что спустя много лет Гарри будет замыкаться в себе, транслируя тьму на тех, кто его окружает, на тех, кто еще осмеливается его любить.  
  
Джинни… Джин. Я не смог защитить ее. Никто и не знал, что происходит у них там с Гарри, за закрытыми дверями, в их красивом новом доме. Открылось все, только когда она собрала вещи и исчезла. Сбежала – первая из нас, первая из череды беглецов, которых гонит не страх, но что-то другое.  
  
Гарри сам пришел к маме и рассказал все. Коротко, прямо, не отводя глаз. Он бил мою сестру. Избивал жестоко, это его слова. Джордж хотел уничтожить Гарри; он вдавил палочку ему в горло, повалив на пол, пока мама кричала и пыталась их разнять. Гарри только засмеялся. Он прищурил глаза, откинул назад голову, открывая шею.  
  
– Давай, Джордж. Делай.  
  
– Как ты мог… как ты, сукин сын, посмел тронуть мою сестру… – Руки Джорджа тряслись.  
  
– Почему тебя это удивляет? Я убийца. Моя душа – черного цвета. Я могу все.  
  
Интересно, это он твердил, пока осыпал Джинни ударами, размахиваясь снова и снова? «Я убийца, я убийца, я убил Волдеморта, посмотрите на меня, моя душа почернела!» Какой-то замкнутый круг угрызений совести.  
  
– Давай, сделай это, я же не сопротивляюсь, – шептал Гарри, а Джордж тяжело дышал. – Убей.  
  
Джордж отпустил его, и Гарри горько усмехнулся. Мало ли что он говорил, этот спятивший мудак, мой лучший друг… Джордж не был готов к тому, чтобы его душа чернела.  
  
– Мне правда хотелось наказания, – сказал Гарри после; он пил, скорчившись в моем кресле, когда я пришел домой. Он мог попасть в мой дом в любой момент, когда пожелает. Я был не в силах это изменить, хотя хотел, как же хотел… – Я надеялся, Молли испепелит меня. – Гарри выглядел жалким, потерявшимся в широком кресле, весь облитый «Огденом».  
  
Он вовсе не выглядел жалким в другой раз, когда вжимал меня в пол, навалившись сверху. Но это в другой раз, а тогда я не посмел выгнать его. Джинни – моя сестра, а Гарри – мой друг, и его душа черна. Мы пили за это. Я не хочу видеть Джинни. Я не готов к этому. Мой собственный круг угрызений совести возник и завертелся.  
  
– А ты все еще слышишь его? – спросил Гарри тогда, пьяный, лежа на ковре лицом вниз. Я кивнул – не знаю как, но Гарри понял, что я кивнул. Он сказал:  
  
– Это нечестно. Это я должен его слышать. Это мне он… это мне…  
  
Потом Гарри уснул.  
  
– Ну и трепло, – сказал Снейп-из-коробки.  
  
Он молчал, когда Гарри пришел ко мне в последний раз. После того как Гарри признался, что бил Джин, с ним прекратили общаться даже те, кто все еще терпел его. К тому времени он был настолько явно безумен, что его давно уже отправили в принудительный отпуск в аврорате, а в Сент-Мунго не клали только потому, что боялись сопротивления. Гарри был очень сильным волшебником, и никто не хотел связываться с буйным магом, способным вызвать кислотный дождь. Так что Гарри буянил, а выдерживали это те, кто находился поблизости. Его близкие. Его я.  
  
Когда перед Гарри закрылись все двери и Гермиона порвала с нами обоими – со мной и с Гарри, сказав, что разочаровалась, он стал постоянно торчать у меня. Я не мог его выставить, я не мог защититься от его приходов. Иногда он был нормальным, почти что прежним Гарри – и тогда все было в порядке. Мы пили, шутили, разговаривали.  
  
Иногда все было по-другому.  
  
Кажется, я понял, что испытывала Джин, пока жила с ним, пока терпела все это, молча, не говоря ни единой живой душе, залечивая синяки перед зеркалом. Гарри словно надо было все время доказывать самому себе, что он плохой, что он ужасный. А может, он и вправду не мог остановиться. Кто знает.  
  
Когда мне стало тяжело дышать рядом с ним, я попросил его больше не приходить. У меня даже была мысль оставить ключи от дома и сбежать по-тихому – в Нору, или за границу, или куда глаза глядят, – как Джинни. Гарри как-то узнал об этом. Возможно, прочел мои мысли. Может, у меня на лице все было написано.  
  
Он повалил меня на пол, лег сверху, тяжелый, задыхающийся, сжимающий зубы, в бешенстве.  
  
– Ты не сделаешь этого, Рон, – сказал он мне, и я не мог пошевелить ни рукой, ни ногой, ничем. Я мог почувствовать, как он дрожит и где-то внутри его тела бродят хрипы, как заблудившееся в пещере эхо. Он пытался не всхлипывать, он мотал головой из стороны в сторону и был абсолютно безумен.  
  
И я пытался пожалеть его; но после он утвердил свое право на меня, пометил, как вещь, он доказал мне наглядно, что черен и что нет ничего запретного, если надо удержать то, что тебе принадлежит.  
  
Если бы ему пришло в голову сделать мне темную метку, он бы сделал это. Но он придумал другой способ подчинить меня, сломать, присвоить.  
  
Когда он закончил, я глядел в сторону. Думал о том, что сам себя заманил в ловушку. Я не мог шевелиться, даже когда он снял заклятье. Я только лежал и глядел – в сторону, в сторону, не на него.  
  
– Ты не оставишь меня, верно, Рон? – спросил Гарри жалобно. – Рон… пожалуйста, я… пожалуйста… ты, только ты остался, ты ведь меня не бросишь? Как все они… ты не… ты не бросишь меня?  
  
– Я плохой человек, – сказал Гарри шепотом, словно поведал мне какую-то тайну. По лицу его текли слезы, такой раскаивающийся, раскаивающийся человек, который снова и снова вколачивал свое раскаянье в меня, грубо, отчаянно.  
  
Я смотрел в сторону. При первой же возможности я сбежал. И мне… мне почти удалось спастись от него.  
  
Но иногда я как будто чувствую на себе чей-то взгляд. Чей-то пристальный, тяжелый, безумный взгляд.  
  
Я чувствую.  
  
  
  
 **«В»**  
  
Иногда – временами – мне кажется, что меня не существует. Вне магазина, вне городка, вне взгляда Северуса. Там, за границей его маленького мирка, если я, конечно, осмелюсь ее пересечь, я тут же обращусь в пыль, прах, пену морскую или… просто исчезну.  
  
Наверное, поэтому я и боюсь оставить его, отстать хоть на шаг, потому и следую как привязанная. Порой мне кажется, что я существую только благодаря Северусу, благодаря нашей с ним постоянной погоне-бегстве-погоне. Как та рыба, что умрет, стоит ей остановиться.  
  
Я движусь, даже когда стою на месте. Со стороны я, должно быть, похожа на медузу: плавные движения руками, как если бы я находилась под водой. Только что волосы не шевелятся. А вообще, я так давно не видела своего отражения… может, они и шевелятся. Кто знает.  
  
Северус, напротив, обладает этой удивительной способностью постоянно ускользать, оставаясь неподвижным. Иногда его неподвижность пугает. Такой не может быть у человека. Когда он замирает... нет, не так. Он не делает ничего, чтобы стать таким. Он, наоборот, перестает прилагать усилия, заставлять себя быть обычным человеком, заставлять себя совершать эти маленькие бессмысленные движения вроде смены позы или поворота головы в сторону говорящего.  
  
Наверное, все дело в смерти. Конечно, в ней. Северус так и не смог оставить ее в Визжащей хижине, кусочек смерти навсегда запечатан внутри него, как осколок, как холодный осколок дьявольского зеркала из сказки про Снежную Королеву.  
  
Когда Северус вот так застывает, глядя перед собой, безжизненно, молчаливо… в воздухе сразу возникает напряжение, словно становится труднее дышать. Может, конечно, это какая-то его особая стихийная магия, но я не думаю, что все тут настолько просто. Он стоит – противоестественный, прямой и неодушевленный, да, словно потерявший душу, – и покупатель, который тянется за хрустальным резным флаконом, вдруг отдергивает руку, испугавшись. Или девица, та, которая читает ужастики под прилавком и жжет благовония, чтобы не ощущался запах ее мерзких сигарет, вдруг прекращает свой бессмысленный треп и глядит на Северуса. Могу поспорить, ее сердечко колотится быстро, и ей страшно и в то же время непреодолимо тянет узнать, что же кроется в этой шкатулочке с секретом из черного-черного дерева. Брось, девочка! Раз уж ты знаешь все эти страшные истории, раз уж ты работаешь в магазине ужасных сладостей и красишь ногти черным лаком, ты должна знать – ни в коем случае нельзя открывать такую маленькую загадочную шкатулку, нельзя даже притрагиваться к ней, если не хочешь, чтобы случилась беда.  
  
Беда, беда, в воздухе пахнет бедой, и я не сразу соображаю, что это мой запах.  
  
  
  
 **«В»**  
  
Иногда мне кажется, что это бессмысленно. Наваливается такая тяжелая, тупая усталость, и хочется остановиться наконец. Нет сил брести за ним по свету, пытаться поймать его взгляд и прятаться, прятаться, не разрешая себе его коснуться, открыто шагнуть ему навстречу.  
  
Знаю, так будет только хуже.  
  
Иногда мне кажется, что он совсем не думает обо мне. Никогда. Мне кажется, что в нем все выгорело – черная зола, сухая и хрусткая, как неправильный снег, – внутри он выжжен, сгорело все дотла: и мысли, и воспоминания, и чувства. И душа его тоже сгорела – раньше времени; он же грешник, грешник, но сумел убежать от смерти, а от наказания не ушел. Да и не прятался он, радовался наказанию, искуплению – что еще делать выжженному человеку, как не искать искупения, притворяясь живым, притворяясь, что еще чувствует что-то, что еще чувствует боль?  
  
Он лишился голоса. Лишился души. Иногда мне кажется, что этот его голос, низкий, терпкий, как сухое вино, которое слишком сильно пахнет ягодами и костром, чтобы быть элитным… да, его голос – единственное, что в Северусе было по-настоящему красивым… порой мне кажется, что это и была его душа.  
  
Я привыкла к его молчанию. Северус и прежде мало говорил. Не помню, чтобы он когда-либо произносил больше, чем три фразы подряд. Если только не тренировался в ехидных выпадах, потому что тогда монологи, полные яда, могли длиться бесконечно.  
  
А теперь я привыкла к его молчанию.  
  
На самом деле Северус может сказать больше, чем требуется, не разомкнув сухих губ.  
  
В какой-то из дней – совсем незаметно, скромно – в углу магазина, среди леденцовых глазных яблок и мармеладных органов, появляется круглый стеклянный аквариум, до краев наполненный фиалками.  
  
Засахаренные фиалки, плотные лепестки, стыдливо смыкающиеся к сердцевине, крохотные безыскусные цветочки. Едва слышный шелест раздается, когда погружаешь руку в аквариум, и легкие лепестки скользят по кисти, словно покрывая ее невесомыми поцелуями. Присыпанные сахарной крошкой, как пылью или снегом, – зависит от освещения, пурпур и нежность.  
  
Я помню этот запах. Я помню эти фиалки. Почти такие же. Да, я помню… значит, помнит и он.  
  
Значит, он все-таки думает обо мне.  
  
  
  
 **«Н»**  
  
Я заявляюсь к нему в магазин и, несмотря на то, что это общественное место, ощущаю себя самозванцем, проникнувшим в чужой дом. Мне нравится это чувство. Мне нравится быть самозванцем, в этом что-то есть. Что-то… волнующее. Ощущение власти. Он не может никуда уйти, ведь ему некуда. Это я пришел, я загнал его в угол; дверь за моей спиной захлопнулась, глухо стукнувшись о порог.  
  
Наверное, так же чувствовал себя Гарри, когда заявлялся в мой дом без приглашения. Я пытался избегать его, порой ночевал у друзей, но в конечном итоге возвращался, как в подготовленную ловушку, – я возвращался туда добровольно, потому что этот дом – мой дом, единственный дом, который у меня был. И Гарри нравилось это.  
  
Да, я чувствую свою власть над Снейпом, когда прихожу. Он мне не рад, и тут нет ничего странного. Вряд ли он был бы рад вообще кому-нибудь, кому угодно. Если даже мои слова про Гарри не вызвали у него никакой реакции… черт, и снова я о Гарри – словно никак не могу от него спастись, и даже в мыслях он продолжает сидеть сверху, прижимая меня к мраморной плитке пола.  
  
И еще я чувствую свободу. Я могу уйти, когда захочу. В любой момент, когда игра станет невыносима. Возможно, я слишком радуюсь и слишком расслабляюсь, и даже становлюсь уязвимым, не замечая этого, – но Снейп не нападает, не в этот раз.  
  
У него есть дела поважнее.  
  
Сегодня он отпустил помощницу, дал ей выходной и сам занимается залом торговли. Все эти уродливые декорации уже расставлены по углам, и магазин напоминает музей всяких ужасов вроде кунсткамеры, в которую я заглянул однажды, чтобы скоротать время до вечернего автобуса.  
  
Северус что-то мастерит под прилавком, отвлекаясь, чтобы упаковать сладости редким покупателям или пронзить меня внимательным взглядом. Еще он все время с недовольным выражением лица оглядывает ажурную паутину. Понятно, эта вещица совсем не в его вкусе – слишком сопливо-готическая, в ней нет подлинности и зловещей тяжести, которая так и сочится из скульптуры ведьмы на костре. Ведьма эта здорово меня напрягает, я стараюсь не смотреть на нее лишний раз, как Снейп старается не смотреть на кружева под потолком. Наверное, он бы снял их, если бы здесь не было свидетелей, – всего один взмах палочкой…  
  
– Кстати, а как ты колдуешь? – спрашиваю, облокотившись о прилавок. – Невербальными?  
  
Видимо, он меня невербально посылает далеко и надолго, но не прекращает что-то резать ножницами и склеивать. Под конец он рвет зубами черную нитку и шагает к стремянке. Тащит за собой громоздкую непонятную чепуховину. Не сразу я разбираюсь, что она в форме осла, и уж далеко не сразу вспоминаю, что такое пиньята.  
  
Снейп пару раз двигает стремянку, пытаясь выбрать место получше, чтобы прикрепить животное. Потом его набьют конфетами и серпантином, по крайней мере по правилам так и должно быть.  
  
Осел легкий, но слишком большой, и Снейп с трудом удерживает одновременно и его, и стремянку. Я слежу за его неуклюжими передвижениями, лениво гадаю: Северус действительно не приемлет чужую помощь или просто не привык, чтобы ему помогали? Я знаю таких людей – когда они чувствуют, что вынуждены просить или принимать что-то от других, не предлагая ничего взамен, они злятся. И чаще всего не на себя, нет, совсем даже не на себя.  
  
Снейп смотрит на меня, вздыхает и лезет наверх, рискованно шатаясь на неустойчивой лестнице. Он тянется к потолку, кое-как крепит пиньяту и слегка подталкивает ее, чтобы она покачивалась в воздухе. Висельник, болтающийся в отдалении, тоже начинает раскачиваться, выглядит это дико и неприятно. Видимо, Снейп так и задумывал.  
  
Он там и застывает, на верхней ступени стремянки, обозревает свои владения из-под потолка, на лице его странное выражение, которое я не берусь расшифровывать. Когда дверь магазина открывается и яркий уличный свет заливает на мгновение комнату, я замечаю: лицо его настолько побелело, что синева под глазами кажется неуместно яркой, как на карнавальной маске.  
  
Заходят двое. Мать с сыном, малыш лет семи с брезгливым любопытством вертит головой по сторонам, вышагивая вдоль полок. У него круглая голова с оттопыренными ушами и желтый детский плащ с лягушатами, нарисованными на больших карманах. Его мать нервно поправляет выбившуюся из гладкой прически прядку, кружит около прилавка, но не подходит – наверное, я со своей подозрительной коробкой ее смущаю.  
  
Мы со Снейпом наблюдаем за мальчиком, трогающим ацтекское божество в углу. Он макает палец в вишневый сироп, облизывает, потом подходит к матери и доверчиво жмется к ней, схватив липкой ладошкой за руку. Я гляжу на Снейпа – он держится за свою пиньяту, закрыв глаза.  
  
– Эй!  
  
Зря я, наверное, его позвал – заслужил очередной равнодушный взгляд, легче не стало, но момент разрушен.  
  
– Будет праздник? – спрашивает мальчик, запрокинув голову. Снейп поднимает бровь, я озвучиваю:  
  
– Почему это?  
  
– Когда у меня был день рожденья, бабушка повесила на дерево такую штуку. – Он тычет пальцем в осла. – Я разбил, и потом мы собрали все конфеты, которые из нее выпали.  
  
Снейп молчит, а женщина неловко косится в сторону прилавка, умоляет глазами.  
  
– Вы не могли бы…  
  
– Жалко, что черная. Но там, наверное, куча всего вкусного внутри! Вы потом будете ее разбивать?  
  
– А ты хотел бы? – спрашивает Снейп-из-коробки. – Ты хотел бы разбить?  
  
– Ага. Было б круто.  
  
Я таращусь на Снейпа.  
  
– Как ты это сделал?  
  
– Вы не могли бы… – повторяет женщина, и Снейп слезает со стремянки, встает за прилавок, кладет в бумажный пакет два шоколадных уха. Протягивает ей пакет, и я успеваю заметить стеклянный промельк флакона, который Снейп изящно вкладывает в ее протянутую ладонь.  
  
Покупатели уходят, а Снейп глядит на меня.  
  
– Как ты это сделал? – повторяю, прижимая к себе коробку. Ну и ну. И ведь мальчишка услышал, услышал! – Как ты…  
  
На губах Снейпа дрожит улыбка.  
  
  
 **«Н»**  
  
Я за ним слежу. Прячусь за стеллажами и выжидаю. Они идут один за другим, но никогда – вместе, словно договорившись между собой. Я замечаю многих жителей города, которых я встречал в супермаркете, или на улице, или в пабе. Снейп за прилавком, и торговля – не сладостями, нет – идет вовсю. С тех пор как его помощница заболела, он снова покинул кухню и единолично распоряжается в магазине. Здесь стало еще темней, чем раньше, словно одним своим присутствием нагнетает обстановку, сплетает тягостную атмосферу лучше, чем весь устрашающий реквизит его помощницы.  
  
И только запах… тонкий, но настойчивый, он забивается в мои ноздри, выводя из себя. Такой знакомый… цветочный… такой смутно знакомый аромат. Словно из самой глубины памяти, но я никак не могу ухватить воспоминание за хвост и понять, когда же я это прежде обонял.  
  
И только грустно, грустно и тесно в груди от этого фиалкового флера.  
  
Новинка дня – компактные черепушки из желтого сахара, внутри которых плещется ром. Снейп назвал их «Угроза».  
  
Одна такая «Угроза» у меня за щекой, я жмусь к пыльным полкам стеллажа, пока девушка пытается завести беседу со Снейпом. Это та самая, которая распускала сплетни про его вампирские корни; на этот раз без своего парня, выглядит несчастной.  
  
– Я пыталась ему объяснить, но он никогда не верил… правда, пока сам не попробуешь, понять невозможно… – Голос ее неровный, интонации скачут, словно она никак не выберет, с каким чувством это говорить. – Большой беды здесь нет, правда?  
  
Снейп хранит молчание, как всегда. Коробка в моих руках – тоже.  
  
– Простите, я вас отвлекаю… – Она трет шею, откинув в сторону длинные волосы. В магазине больше ни одного покупателя, и Снейп не выглядит сильно занятым. Он молчит, а девушка отсчитывает мелочью нужную сумму. Выглядит так, словно она побиралась на паперти. Крохотный хрустальный флакон исчезает в ее кармане.  
  
Я бью ладонью по прилавку.  
  
– Снейп! Ну не антипохмельное же ты им впариваешь?  
  
Снейп невозмутим.  
  
– Если я заплачý, мне ты тоже это продашь?  
  
Снейп глядит поверх моей головы. Осел раззявил пасть, уродливо, как в крике. Знаю, что пытается донести до меня Снейп – очередной безмолвный намек на мои скудные умственные способности.  
  
Я околачиваюсь возле него до вечера. Он выгоняет меня из магазина и выходит сам, запирает дверь. Собаки спят на ступенях, свернувшись калачиком; холодно, и я прижимаю локти к бокам, у моих губ все не спрошенное и не сказанное – туманными облачками дыхания. Снейп прикрепляет к двери объявление: «Хэллоуин. Праздник для всех желающих: угощение или жизнь. Вход свободный».  
  
– Не хочешь прогуляться? – спрашиваю его. Он глядит в небо, на мутное лунное пятно в обрывках ночных облаков. – Совсем немножко? Перед сном полезно.  
  
Несколько секунд он колеблется, затем качает головой.  
  
– Свежий воздух и все такое… – тихо говорю я.  
  
Он сходит со ступенек.  
  
– Через черный ход домой пойдешь?  
  
Он идет к чугунным воротам, за которые меня не пускают.  
  
– Так все-таки, что ты им продаешь?! – кричу, он скрывается в доме.  
  
Собаки вдруг начинают лаять, бессмысленно, в пустоту.  
  
– Фас, – лениво предлагает Снейп-из-коробки.  
  
  
  
 **«Н»**  
  
Утром я наблюдаю, как старуха уходит по своим делам. Она спускается с низкого крыльца, шаркая на каждой ступеньке, и невыносимо долго пересекает улицу. Когда ее сгорбленная спина скрывается за поворотом, я таращусь на бесформенное белое облако, висящее в небе прямо над крышей соседнего дома.  
  
Я думаю, сегодня подходящий день для глупостей. Не знаю, когда в последний раз я делал что-то по-настоящему глупое и бессмысленное. Уверен, будь здесь Гермиона, она бы вспомнила. В любом случае не хочу превращаться в зануду, лежащего до позднего вечера на кровати в тесной сырой комнатушке непонятно где в самом центре Главной Глуши Континента.  
  
Пока я иду привычной дорогой к магазину, солнце отражается в чистеньких, вымытых окнах, воздух прозрачный и тоже будто сияет, как оконное стекло, – так бывает только осенью. Развешенное на веревках белье хлопает на ветру, как карнавальные флажки или паруса кораблей дальнего плавания. Мне нравится представлять себе эти корабли и фрегаты, палящие из пушек и рассекающие моря, я иду и улыбаюсь, как идиот. Снейп-из-коробки тактично молчит, но отчего-то я уже знаю, что он мог бы сказать по этому поводу.  
  
Краем глаза я замечаю силуэты в окнах и на улицах, а когда подхожу к магазину, у меня уже четкое ощущение, что почти все жители города провожают меня взглядом, таращатся на мою спину и следят из-за шторок в мелкий цветочек за тем, как я шагаю к знакомой двери с листиком.  
  
Под высохшим осенним листом лист бумаги с хэллоуинским объявлением, а чуть ниже еще один. «Выходной». Ну и дела! Снейп ни разу еще не брал выходной, пока я здесь. Впрочем, у него же была помощница… И все равно чувствую себя обманутым. Я собирался совершить глупость. Я собирался подоставать Снейпа. Возможно даже, в этот раз он не притворялся бы, что меня не существует. Может, он бы даже…  
  
Ну, повторил тот трюк с коробкой…  
  
Просто сказал бы что-нибудь…  
  
Хотя, что это я? Это ведь Снейп. Он не может иначе. Обязательно должен все испортить. Я не позволяю себе останавливаться на этой мысли, чтобы не осознать случайно ее абсурдность. Вместо этого шагаю к литым воротам, за которыми скрывается задняя дверь в здание. Если бы я только мог за них проникнуть… Нанести визит Снейпу мне кажется очень хорошей идеей. Что я теряю? Очередной город в череде одинаковых точек на карте. Если он сильно разозлится, я просто уеду, вот и все.  
  
И все же я сомневаюсь, приставив палочку к тяжелому висячему замку. Я не хочу, чтобы меня выследили. Не думаю, что многие ищут, но что, если Гарри… если он… колдовать у себя в комнате – это одно, а на улице, в людном месте…  
  
Оглядываюсь.  
  
Какой-то старикан сидит на скамейке, вцепившись в клюку. Тощая девица в форменном фартуке подпирает стену булочной, курит. Больше никого, если не считать неуютного ощущения чужих взглядов из окон. Я встаю так, чтобы закрыть собой и замок, и палочку. Если я сделаю все быстро и аккуратно, никто не заметит. Ведь Снейп здесь уже столько времени, и наверняка использовал магию, но до сих пор не был пойман.  
  
– Алохомора!  
  
Решетка холодит пальцы, ворота поддаются без скрипа, идеально смазанные, они распахиваются от легкого толчка. Просочившись внутрь, я торопливо прикрываю их за собой, не встречаясь взглядом с курящей девушкой. Шагаю к двери. Еще одна «Алохомора» – терять уже нечего.  
  
И вот я у него дома.  
  
Мне даже некогда оглядеться – почти сразу я чувствую его взгляд, кожей его ощущаю, что ли. И замираю, пришпиленный его взглядом к месту. Трепыхаться бессмысленно, бабочка сдохла и высохла, булавка блестит в знойном сумраке. Забавно, что это со мной?  
  
Башка болит.  
  
Он стоит, голый. Нет, в штанах, но сверху – голый. Мерлин мой, я вижу его соски.  
  
Твою мать.  
  
Он голый, но это же Снейп, это же не может быть на самом деле, чтобы он совсем-совсем не ожидал вторжения… Он делает неуверенный жест, словно пытаясь нащупать палочку, – но она вшита в мантию, я-то знаю; быстрый взгляд в сторону: его мантия висит на спинке стула, небрежно сброшенная. Правильно, он же у себя дома, может и вещи разбрасывать.  
  
Снова поворачиваюсь к Снейпу, немая сцена все длится и длится. С влажных волос капает на плечи, расческа в левой руке, бессильно опущенной. Шрамы на шее видны отчетливо, они не такие страшные, какими казались в полутьме магазина, но все же уродливые – выпуклые. Словно у него черви под кожей. Мне даже мерещится, что они движутся, но это просто в глазах рябит.  
  
Он опомнился, проследил взглядом траекторию моего движения – дверь, центр комнаты, палочка в моей руке. Сглотнул, едва заметно поморщившись, – больно, наверное, глотать израненным горлом.  
  
Мне стало неприятно, словно я что-то гнусное сделал. Не нужно было приходить сюда. Не так. Снейп должен оставаться Снейпом, в мантии, в полумраке, грамотно замаскированный тенями и лохматыми патлами. У нас же были правила…  
  
Я их нарушил.  
  
Снейп наконец оживает. Кидает расческу на кровать, скрещивает руки, закрыв соски – коричневые, торчащие. Похожие на шоколадные трюфели, только очень-очень маленькие. О чем я думаю!  
  
Снейп не спускает с меня взгляда, не с моей палочки, а именно с меня, с моего лица. Я вязну в его взгляде, словно по локти в густой черной глине, застрял, зацепился. Меня шатает, как пьяного, хотя я всего лишь вломился в его квартирку над магазином. На самом деле это все фигня – тут кое-что поважнее. Я чувствую, что теперь все будет иначе. Как если бы мы все это время играли в пантомиму и вдруг я прошел через невидимую, воображаемую стену, забив на правила игры.  
  
Несколько секунд я жду, я готов, я почти хочу, чтобы он сделал, как раньше, – испепелил взглядом, яростный, угрожающий. Чтобы «минус двадцать баллов с Гриффиндора», и «что вы себе позволяете?», и «пошел вон отсюда!!!». Я даже подозреваю, что он в меня что-нибудь швырнет.  
  
Но он просто качает головой (капельки срываются и падают на пол) и шагает к окну.  
  
Роется в кармане своих мятых домашних брюк, выуживает круглую конфетку и швыряет мне. Я ловлю, разглядываю. Он дергает плечом – ешь, мол.  
  
Такой я не пробовал. Нюхаю. Она никак не пахнет. Ну все, думаю я, точно яд.  
  
Закидываю в рот.  
  
Сначала сладко, но с горчинкой – словно алкогольная сладость такая. А потом все во рту шипит и трескается; я знаю, это шипучки-хлопушки, Фред и Джордж такие делали на первом курсе. Шипит все сильнее, треск оглушительный, язык простреливает иглами.  
  
– Называется «Фейерверк на День Победы», – сообщает Снейп-из-коробки. Я выплевываю талую конфету на ладонь. Язык все еще колет.  
  
– Больно…  
  
– Вот именно, – соглашается Снейп-из-коробки.  
  
Потом Снейп долго смотрит на город из окна, а я разглядываю его спину, голую, кривую – плечи неестественно приподняты, наверняка ужасно болят, наверняка у него там отложения солей или что-то в этом роде. Туча налезает на солнце, в комнате темнеет, а я все смотрю на его спину, узкую, неровную – и кажется, будто в комнате нет ничего, кроме его силуэта на фоне окна. Вокруг только нагромождение теней, их все больше и больше, кажется, они вот-вот обрушатся на меня, погребая заживо.  
  
Замертво.  
  
Не важно…  
  
Когда Снейп поворачивается, иду к нему, неловко запнувшись о брошенную у ног коробку. Чем ближе я к нему подхожу, тем выше он кажется, издалека казалось, что мы почти сравнялись в росте – ни фига.  
  
Теперь-то я вижу: он такой же высокий, нет, он даже выше, чем тогда, в стенах Хогвартса, в наглухо застегнутой одежке… нет, он даже выше, чем в моих снах, где он возвышался каменной башней и с него вниз летели птицы и люди… нет, он просто высокий, и мне приходится встать на цыпочки, чтобы заглянуть ему в глаза, наконец-то, близко, по-настоящему – и с такого расстояния они не кажутся цепкой глиной, нет… они кажутся черной водой, в которую можно нырнуть, и даже всплыть потом, как из того гребаного озера, ледяного и мутного.  
  
Я встаю на цыпочки, и мне приходится навалиться на него, чтобы не рухнуть; я чувствую, как хрипы блуждают в его груди, дергая легкие, чувствую, как он – комок нервов и усталости – пытается отстраниться, а потом бросает эту затею и кладет руки мне на пояс.  
  
Он глядит на меня со странным, непередаваемым выражением на лице, и губы его дергаются, не в улыбке, а словно пытаясь удержать слова, слова, которые рвутся изнутри и не находят выхода. Мне плохо, мне душно, у меня раскалывается башка, и я не помню, Мерлина ради, зачем я обхватил его за шею – разве только чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза и попытаться что-то выяснить, но что – я тоже не помню.  
  
И самое ужасное, черт, черт, это невыносимо, это так глупо, самое ужасное – у меня на него стоит, по-настоящему. Нет, не член, тот как раз спокоен, – у меня душа на Снейпа стоит – дожил, докатился.  
  
Догнал его наконец.  
  
Я, кажется, понял, ради чего все это было – блуждание по городам, бесконечная серпантинная лента, уходящая в горизонт, падающие мертвые птицы с небес, стук колес ночного поезда и блошиные ночлежки, круглосуточные сеансы в кинотеатре и путеводители на незнакомых языках, и коробка, грязная, измученная моими пальцами коробка. Я наконец понял, почему мне так важно было искать что-то, бежать следом и почему так манила его чертова прямая спина, вечно ускользающая где-то за поворотом, спина мертвеца – ведь я пару месяцев верил, что он мертв, мертв окончательно и бесповоротно, что за чушь, я никогда не верил в это, я знал, что он живой и прячется, как трус, как умный человек, где-то за пределами нашего магического гадюшника.  
  
Я наконец понял, к чему была вся эта морока с поисками, погоней и бесконечными назойливыми попытками схватить, хотя бы за рукав, за локоть, ощутить под пальцами живое тело, а не скелет с дырой вместо носа.  
  
Это он. Живой. Снейп.  
  
Мой Снейп.  
  
Ладно, я целую его. Это как приложение к оглушительной какофонии чувств, всего лишь жалкая попытка выплеснуть их хоть как-нибудь – явно поцелуй не справляется, разве может касание губ хоть малую часть всего этого винегрета из «да» и «нет», «ненавижу» и «мой» передать ему?  
  
Мне хочется держать его крепко, а ему… кажется, ему наконец-то хочется, чтобы его держали, по крайней мере он не вырывается, я надеюсь, не потому, что у меня палочка в руке… нет, я надеюсь, что не поэтому. Он даже кладет мне руку на затылок, слегка нагнувшись, чтобы удобней было целоваться. Потом отталкивает и показывает рукой жест – словно клюв птицы пальцами; я понимаю: он хочет, чтобы я не открывал рот так широко, чтобы я не пытался проглотить его. Кошмар. Снейп немой, но все равно учит меня целоваться.  
  
А у меня душевный стояк на него.  
  
Еще несколько минут – часов – недель мы жмемся друг к другу губами, достаточно нелепо и неловко, чтобы я начал дрожать. Потом он вцепляется в мою руку и ведет в соседнюю комнату, с кроватью. Толкает на мягкий пружинный матрас прежде, чем я успеваю сказать хоть слово. Валится рядом, тянется к прикроватной тумбе, а в следующую секунду перед моим носом оказывается резной флакон.  
  
– Это… то самое, да?  
  
Он ничего не говорит, а коробка осталась в соседней комнате, и я с трудом отвинчиваю хрустальную крышку. Внутри флакона плещется что-то искристо-прозрачное. «Точно яд», – думаю я, прежде чем проглотить.  
  
  
 **«Н»**  
  
Горячие камни и холодный утренний воздух в открытое окно спальни. Тяжелый пыльный полог, за которым можно спрятаться от всего света. Постоянный рокот голосов, как шум моря, вдалеке, неумолкаемо, и я узнаю знакомые интонации. Тонкое перо в пальцах, которое так легко сломать. Запах пыли и старой бумаги в библиотеке. Теплая поверхность столешницы с тонкой царапиной посередине – это от моего пера, когда оно порвало пергамент, это мой стол, я и забыл про него, забыл – это наш стол, тот самый, который мы всегда занимали в библиотеке, который облюбовала Гермиона! Это же наш стол! Узнавание яркое и радостное, гомон голосов усиливается, и теперь я могу различить слова, они бормочут пароли, и я помню их, помню их все.  
  
Россыпь бобов «Берти Боттс» в кулаке, жесткие и липкие. Преподавательский стол на возвышении. Предательская ступенька, проваливающаяся под ногой, на летающей лестнице с четвертого на пятый этаж. Плавное перемещение, нетерпение, слишком медленно движется – и каждый раз кажется, что успею перепрыгнуть с верхней ступеньки на площадку, и каждый раз в последний момент не решаюсь.  
  
Порывы ветра на верхних скамейках трибун, дергают волосы, закидывают форменные галстуки на плечо. Запах полироли, горячего дерева и талька для рук, чтобы не скользили по древку. Спина вспотела, и сквозняки пробирают до костей. Солнце искрит на правой половине квиддичного кольца. Вниз и вверх, воздушные ямы, желудок сжимается, дыхание перехватывает, и хочется глупо, бестолково кричать от нахлынувшего восторга. Кажется, я и кричу.  
  
Запах цветущей воды, равномерный плеск, благословенная прохлада в тени у дерева, камушки тонут в озере, почти не нарушая мутную гладь. Шорох крыльев. Совятник со скрипучими досками на полу, усеянном перьями и пшеном. Запах помета, мягкие, шелковые на ощупь перья, нежнейший пушок на совиной макушке, привычная боль от крепкой хватки когтей на плече. Бисквитные крошки в кармане мантии, западают в швы, забиваются под ногти, когда я выгребаю их.  
  
Сладкий, густой тыквенный сок, бренчание плюй-камней, собранных в мягкий мешок, грелка под одеялом, снег на подоконнике, скрип мела, пылинки танцуют в солнечном луче, ровные щелчки каблуков профессора Макгонагалл, шагающей между рядами. Пронзительные вопли Пивза, скользкое ото льда крыльцо у главного входа, жуткие звуки из Запретного леса, хлопающие дверцы туалетных кабинок, гулкое эхо летит по коридору, шепот с портретов, мелодичный звон, с которым сыплются кристаллы баллов в больших песочных часах.  
  
На моих руках еще свежи чернильные пятна, я все еще слышу шуршание сворачиваемых пергаментов, на языке привкус канареечной помадки, а древко метлы ощущается между стиснутых бедер, и запах сырых поленьев в камине я не спутаю ни с чем. Сердце колотится, как сумасшедшее, и только присутствие Снейпа рядом не позволяет завопить от счастья. Я не думал, что настолько по всему этому соскучился. Я не думал, что столько успел позабыть.  
  
Я не ожидал, что это будет так… ярко.  
  
Я поворачиваюсь к Снейпу, медленно, с трудом. Мое тело отказывается шевелиться, все еще во власти воспоминаний, ощущений и образов. Хрустальный флакон выкатился из пальцев и лежит на простыне рядом с моей рукой. Снейп глядит на меня, жадно, как будто впитывая выражение восторга и эйфории, отраженных на моем лице. Разумеется, он и сам знает, где я только что побывал, но я не могу не сказать этого вслух, все во мне клокочет, кипит, заставляет поделиться радостью.  
  
– Хогвартс… – выдыхаю я, и Снейп вдруг улыбается легко и печально. – Хогвартс!..  
  
  
  
 **«В»**  
  
Атмосфера. Я так хорошо знаю, как он делает это, словно стояла у него за плечом, пока он готовил ее. Его движения – загадочные манипуляции с водой в котле, жжеными спичками и бумажной пылью. Его жесты – жесты фокусника на городской ярмарке, фокусника, который дает зрителю больше, чем тот может воспринять, фокусника, который вытаскивает шляпу из кролика.  
  
Он делает это в темноте, зашторив окна. Но мне кажется, будто повсюду мерцают свечи. Мне кажется, будто по ногам стелется дым, а воздух липкой кисельной жижей забивает легкие.  
  
Северус всегда в безмолвии, но мне кажется, будто я слышу его шепот.  
  
Северус переполнен магией. Не банальная магия большинства – никаких вам глупых размахиваний палочкой, заученных формул, заклинаний и рецептов. Он чувствует магию, чувствует тонко, и выпускает ее из себя осторожно, бережливо. Жадничает.  
  
Северусу скучно разъезжать по городам с одним и тем же фокусом. Дым и зеркала, двойное дно и пружины – слишком просто. Слишком легко.  
  
Когда приходит время, он поправляет манжеты, плотно сжимающие запястья, расслабляет кисти рук, закрывает глаза. Кристаллы рассыпанной по полу соли тускло сверкают, густой аромат горячих углей наполняет комнату. Воздух движется, искажая очертания предметов. Северус сосредоточен и расслаблен одновременно, это чувство, похожее на аппарацию, точнее, за секунду до самого перемещения. Словно внутри тела, в самой сердцевине его, происходит рывок, изнутри куда-то дергает, резко, сильно, и в следующий момент тело оказывается в «нигде» – но тут же возникает в другом месте. Северус зависает в «нигде» чуть дольше, он исчезает из темной комнаты, но не появляется где-либо еще.  
  
Котел наполняется светом, плотным, вязким, сияющим. Свет капает с кончиков пальцев Северуса, когда он открывает глаза и глубоко дышит, пытаясь почувствовать свои легкие, свое тело. А дальше дело за малым – вспомнить.  
  
Делиться атмосферой – все равно что делиться воспоминаниями. По крайней мере, есть в этом что-то схожее. Северус многое может вспомнить. Он может дать жителям городка то, что они не рассчитывали когда-то получить. Море, страшное в своих масштабах, черное, ночное, глубокое, слившееся с небом воедино, так что кажется, будто оно всюду: и снаружи, и внутри – и волны толкают, качают и облизывают. Песчаный берег, настоящий, с холодным колючим песком, засыпающимся в одежду и застревающим между пальцев ног. Скалистый хребет, ветер, сгибающий пополам, дикая, пустая красота. Сверкающий мегаполис, тысячи запахов, тысячи огней, музыка шума, мелодия хаоса и изобилия. Кто сможет отказаться, кто из них, никогда не покидавших свои дома? И ведь все кажется таким реальным, таким настоящим, что невозможно забыть, однажды попробовав.  
  
Путешествовать, не покидая своих домов. Отправляться в другие страны, другие миры. Видеть над головой звезды, которые никогда для тебя не засияют в реальности. Боюсь подумать, как это должно ощущаться. Прекрасно и в то же время чуточку больно, я полагаю.  
  
Я понимаю, почему, испытав на себе это один раз, они возвращаются. Прячут глаза, заискивающе улыбаются, говорят экивоками и ссыпают на прилавок монеты. Они стыдятся своей зависимости от чего-то настолько пустого, без цвета и запаха. Они пьют воду, разлитую по флаконам, и теряются в пространстве. На секунду они исчезают из этого серого города с низким небом, чтобы оказаться в других местах, где угодно – но в то же время остаться на месте. На секунду они просто перестают существовать, словно готовясь к аппарации, но так ее и не совершая. Бедные магглы, представить не могу, насколько им тяжело сохранять рассудок, попробовав нечто подобное.  
  
Да, они всегда возвращаются. Северус может быть грубым, странным или чужим в этом городе; он может быть таким, каким захочет. Обычно в провинциях вроде этой чужакам не место; каждый, кто отличается, привлекает к себе излишнее внимание и становится объектом пересуд, его осуждают и спешат изгнать, а если он находит в себе смелость остаться, однажды на его двери появляется надпись: «ВЕДЬМА». Но только не в этот раз; с Северусом ничего подобного не случится. Никто не посмеет кинуть камень в его окно, пока он продает этим людям атмосферу.  
  
Простая вода, быть может? Хитроумное зелье? Внушение?  
  
Северус продает им кое-что посерьезней.  
  
Он продает им возможность сбежать.  
  
Никто не умеет сбегать так хорошо, как Северус.  
  
  
  
 **«В»**  
  
Иногда я думаю: что они чувствуют, все эти люди? Те, которые несут в кармане флакон, крепко сжимая его в руке? Оно и понятно – вещь настолько диковинная, дьявольская, странная, что того и гляди исчезнет, растворится под пальцами.  
  
Я преследую их, этих случайных прохожих. Они спешат, идут против ветра, низко наклонив головы. Губы плотно сжаты, шарфы реют на ветру, как флаги незнакомых государств. Мне не нужно угадывать, я знаю: руки, засунутые в карманы, нервно сжаты.  
  
Они боятся упустить нечто слишком важное, чтобы быть обычной водой.  
  
Северус щедрый, он делится всем; понятно, некоторые вещи не для продажи. Хогвартс, Косая аллея, зимний Хогсмид. Ночь Битвы в хрустале. Закупорен Запретный лес, а еще – пустырь за домом Северуса. В крохотном флаконе атмосфера тех летних дней, которые ему очень дороги. Он никогда не поднесет к губам прохладное стекло. Нет, никогда.  
  
Как живая вода из сказки, прозрачная атмосфера, проглоченная жителями города, спасет их еще на день, на сутки, на неделю. Как и в сказке, рядом два колодца – живая и мертвая вода. Северус прекрасно знает, что любой яд может стать лекарством, а лекарство – отравой. Он никогда не позволит себе отравиться. Это было бы слишком легко, не так ли?  
  
Все эти люди, жители города, покупают его нелепые сладости, замирают перед объявлением: «Угощение или жизнь». Принимают атмосферу, а после и самого Северуса принимают как своего, хотя он ни с кем из них не обмолвился и словом.  
  
Все эти люди… Когда Северус только прибыл в этот город, они провожали его недобрыми взглядами. Они привыкли к странным личностям. Недавно проезжало шапито через их город. Предсказатель, тощий человек с огромной головой в чурбане, ночами пропадал в местном пабе, пил до обморока, а прежде чем отрубиться, сыпал пророчествами, как горохом по полу, и каждое его слово падало на пыльный пол паба с дробным сухим звуком. Шарманщик с сухой обезьяньей лапой бродил по городу, заунывная мелодия холодила кровь, и страшно было в окно выглядывать, не то что покидать свой дом. Да та же местная сумасшедшая – до чего странная, но даже к ней привыкли.  
  
А что насчет призраков? О, их здесь много.  
  
И все же эти жители города на удивление нормальны. Если забыть про их маленький секрет – флакон в кармане, – то они самые обычные люди. Режут тыкву к Хэллоуину, пеленают детей, носят обувь в ремонтную мастерскую, слушают радио, стирают шторы, спорят и ссорятся, занимаются сексом, ходят на работу и в школу, грызут яблоки, сидят на ступеньках, решают воскресные кроссворды, получают письма, задувают свечи на именинном пироге. Иногда я думаю, как было бы мило с их стороны, как благородно было бы угостить Северуса этой атмосферой. Позволить ему почувствовать – раз в жизни, – как это: держать на руках малыша, теплого, пахнущего сладким молоком, тяжелую круглую голову его, покрытую мягким пушком, прижимать к плечу… Или просыпаться воскресным утром и садиться за стол, завтракать вместе со своей семьей, вдыхать запах свежевыглаженной, еще горячей от утюга скатерти, смотреть, как ветер дергает занавески в открытом окне. Или, быть может, спешить на работу знакомым маршрутом, здороваясь с местными лавочниками и соседями. Стоять у алтаря рядом с любимой женщиной. Поднимать вуаль, целовать улыбающиеся губы. В тесном костюме, с колотящимся сердцем, чувствуя себя немного неуклюжим и очень, очень счастливым.  
  
Наверное, это было бы жестоко. Ведь спустя пару секунд, когда атмосфера выветрится, Северус снова вернется в свою реальность. И в ней не будет ни занавесок, ни улыбок, ни дома. И еще глуше станет тишина, и еще болезненней – одиночество, и еще сильнее – желание снова пуститься в путь. Наверное, в этом причина: Северус никогда не вернется в ту атмосферу, которую создал специально для себя, используя свои самые счастливые воспоминания. Это было бы слишком жестоко.  
  
Он никогда так не поступит ни с собой, ни с кем-либо другим.  
  
  
  
 **«Н»**  
  
– Северус…  
  
Глаза мне до сих пор режет внезапный блеск солнца, отраженного в озере, – словно я высунул голову в окно Южного крыла; я не помню, что это был за день, но помню, тогда еще подумал: «Если я смогу удержать в памяти эту секунду, то Хогвартс навсегда останется со мной». Надо же. Как я мог это забыть? Столько всего произошло. В конце концов, Хогвартс стал для меня руинами, словно война забрала еще одного близкого мне человека, словно умудрилась убить даже то хорошее и светлое, что еще могло спасти.  
  
Да, мы победили. Временами я напоминаю себе об этом. Временами я твержу: «Оно того стоило», – снова и снова, пока сам не поверю.  
  
Глаза мне режет блеск солнца в озере, поэтому я не смотрю на него. Кажется, я плачу. Это совсем уж стремно, мне стыдно, с другой стороны – я еще чувствую его жадное внимание, его нетерпение. Там, под слоем молчания, в нем роятся вопросы – тысячи, миллионы. Он сбежал, не дождавшись финала истории, сбежал прежде, чем прозвучали слова: «Все жили долго и счастливо». Наверное, так было разумней всего, и мне следовало взять с него пример. Но тогда он бы не смотрел на меня с этим жадным любопытством, впервые позволяя себе проявить интерес.  
  
И я рассказываю ему сказку со счастливым концом. Конечно, я все вру. В моей версии истории у Гарри и Джинни счастливая семья. У них трое детей, и все трое уже ходят в школу. Гарри провожает их на Хогвартс-экспресс, как примерный папаша. Я женат на Гермионе, у нас мальчик и девочка. Оба рыжие. Мы с Гарри авроры, золотые пуговицы на наших мантиях сверкают просто нестерпимо. Малфой жив, у него тоже сын учится в Хогвартсе, копия папаша, такой же заносчивый хорек. МакГонагалл – директор школы, стала еще строже, чем раньше, и по-прежнему превращается в кошку на занятиях по анимагии.  
  
Когда я заканчиваю говорить, на лице у меня глупая счастливая улыбка. Мне так хорошо, что я снова называю его по имени, наплевав на все его грозные взгляды и возраст.  
  
– Северус, – говорю я ему честно, – я уже сто лет не чувствовал себя таким свободным, как сейчас. С тобой. Понимаешь?  
  
Он лежит на спине и гладит свой шрам на шее, легонько так, кончиком пальца. Задумчиво смотрит в потолок. Убивать меня за фамильярность вроде бы не собирается.  
  
– Что насчет тебя? – спрашиваю я его. Что-то придало мне смелости; может, я все еще вижу краем глаза этот блеск, все еще чувствую вокруг себя стены Хогвартса, которые дарили ощущение безопасности, несмотря на все те смертельные номера, которые мы откалывали каждый год. Покинув Хогвартс, я больше не чувствовал себя в безопасности, ни разу. Ни разу за все те ночи, что я проводил, свернувшись калачиком на сидении в автобусе, мне не приснился Хогвартс. Словно я был наказан. Словно я не заслуживал больше Хогвартса. И вот теперь Снейп вернул мне его, пусть на секунду; я догадывался, что он сможет сделать это снова, что он поможет мне еще раз, если я уговорю его. И я готов на все, чтобы это случилось.  
  
– Ты не хочешь мне ничего рассказать?  
  
Он, разумеется, хранит молчание. Палец обводит шрам, снова, и снова, и снова. Снейп так и не накинул рубашку, и это кажется мне неприлично вызывающим, практически приглашением.  
  
Я пододвигаюсь к нему, проминая матрас коленями. Он следит за мной краем глаза, не прекращая движения. И когда мой палец касается натянутой кожи на шее, он закрывает глаза.  
  
Я обвожу выпуклый гладкий шрам, легко, не надавливая. Задеваю запястьем кадык, Северус глотает и морщится; думаю, ему больно глотать. Я изучаю его шею, провожу пальцами вверх и вниз, осмелев из-за того, что он не открывает глаз. Уделяю внимание шрамам, обвожу кадык, спускаюсь к ямочке между ключицами. У Снейпа так сильно колотится сердце, что толчки резонируют во всем теле. Я веду руку вниз, по плоской груди, между двумя сосками, добираюсь до живота, когда Северус останавливает меня, схватив за запястье.  
  
– Извини, – говорю я, но на самом деле я не чувствую ни стыда, ни сожаления, моя голова кружится и гудит, я как пьяный. Он садится в постели, тянется к прикроватной тумбочке, пишет карандашом на каком-то обрывке листа: «На тебя так атмосфера подействовала?»  
  
Атмосфера? А. Ну да. Точно. Я киваю – если ему так спокойней, безопасней, почему бы и нет? Он слегка расслабляется, и я понимаю, что сделал все правильно. Свалим все на атмосферу, на помешательство, на скуку, на что угодно – тем более что я и сам не знаю, какая из пестрой вереницы причин заставила меня гладить Снейпу шею. Но теперь и ему нужно оправдание, он смотрит на меня, широкие зрачки как горячие капли шоколада, темнейшего, 95 процентов какао.  
  
– Ты слишком долго был один. У тебя ведь тоже есть потребности. Когда в последний раз ты этим занимался?  
  
Я стараюсь быть дерзким, он морщится, потому что голос у меня дает петуха. Потом хватает за плечо, рука цепкая, пальцы костлявые, на секунду мне чудится, будто на них нет кожи и плоти – связка гремящих костей, желтоватых в комнатных сумерках. Снейп переворачивает меня на живот, утыкая лицом в подушку, я не могу дышать и ничего не вижу, пачкаю наволочку слюнями. Снейп заламывает мне руку за спину, кусает ладонь, а после лижет ее. Его губы, сухие, горячие, как у больного с температурой, касаются моей спины, короткими поцелуями вдоль позвоночника, под лопаткой, на шее, у роста волос, поцелуй в затылок, а потом он утыкается носом мне в волосы и дышит. Мне тяжело, он сидит сверху, дышать практически нечем, и в плече заломленной руки стреляет острыми иглами боль.  
  
– Н-не… аа-х..  
  
Так странно слышать, как комнату наполняет только один голос, хотя движутся двое. Он раскачивается на мне, толчками елозит по телу, пальцы его так крепко вжимаются в мое запястье, что почти вросли в кожу. От недостатка кислорода мутит и кружится голова, еще сильней, чем раньше; кажется, кровать раскачивается, как лодка, как колыбель. Тусклые, ненужные мысли жужжат над ухом, мешают расслабиться. Я думаю о том, что теперь все наконец-то ощущается правильным. Что все это время мне нужно было именно это, именно так. Если бы я знал раньше, что я ищу, кочуя по городам и странам, мой путь был бы короче. Если бы я знал, почему свет клином сошелся на Снейпе, я бы поймал его в свою ловушку гораздо раньше. Я бы догнал его много лет назад.  
  
Смазанным пятном воспоминание: черная мантия стелется по траве, торопливый шаг почти превратился в бег, и я следом, палочка дрожит, прыгает в моей руке, направить на Снейпа ее нереально, еще труднее вытолкнуть из себя заклинание. Я хочу, чтобы он остановился.  
  
– Ааарх…  
  
Кусаю наволочку, пока он кусает меня, рука затекла, я знаю, зачем Снейп так крепко ее схватил – чтобы не дать мне возможности схватить его. Чтобы не быть пойманным. Убегает, ускользает, ни на секунду не забывает про осторожность, ни на секунду не забывает о страхе. Настоящий трус.  
  
– Сними штаны… – прошу глухо, мой голос заглушает подушка, но он слышит, кажется. Отпускает меня, – как же больно шевельнуть рукой, запястье занемело, – и хватается за ремень моих брюк, заводит руки вниз, под меня, расстегивая пряжку. Его рукам нельзя там находиться, слишком близко, я едва терплю и так – и охаю, когда он стягивает вниз брюки вместе с трусами, сначала мои, потом свои.  
  
Он кусает, лижет, гладит все, до чего может дотянуться, изголодавшись, враз сорвавшись с резьбы, больше не пытаясь притвориться хладнокровным. Я вскрикиваю, приподнимая голову, хватаю губами воздух и замечаю на наволочке алые пятна. У меня перед глазами запятые, спирали, какие-то знаки… знамения… приходится крепко зажмуриться, чтобы не видеть вообще ничего, не чувствовать ничего, кроме его жадных, торопливых звериных ласк – укусить и зализать языком, оставить горячую дорожку дыхания, провести носом по позвоночнику, взяв след. Он качается все быстрее, вжимаясь мне между ног своим стояком, я практически трахаю матрас, шов на простыне так некстати задевает нежную кожу, натирает, и с каждым рывком мои крики становятся все громче.  
  
– Давай же… ну… – Я не понимаю, чего он тянет, что его останавливает. Он ведет себя так, словно не знает, как нужно действовать, и я помогаю ему, приподнимая зад, широко расставляя ноги.  
  
Он мнет пальцами мои ягодицы, другой рукой обхватывает мой член и несколько раз поглаживает его, неожиданно нежно.  
  
И все проходит.  
  
Все, что болело, мучило изнутри, зрело гнойным нарывом, все, что кидало из стороны в сторону, било током, душило, давило на плечи, застревало в горле страхом, словами, обидами, все, что чернело копотью…  
  
Очищается. Становится белым. Я полон белизны, густой, наивной белизны, я – кремовое пирожное, я целый, я наполненный, я переполненный до краев…  
  
Из меня выливается, выливается белизна, я весь исхожу ею, корчусь, как от боли, но это противоположно боли, это правильно, это хорошо, это не отвратительно.  
  
Я больше не отвратителен, я больше не слаб.  
  
Я наконец-то прощен.  
  
  
  
 **«Н»**  
  
В ушах шипит, как будто ветер гоняет песок, – белый шум. Белый. Я улыбаюсь этой мысли, а потом вдруг понимаю, что Снейп не прекратил движения, его ритмичные толчки потеряли для меня всякий смысл, мое тело, легкое, опустошенное и заполненное одновременно, почти не ощущает их. Меня словно качает на волнах, так хорошо, так спокойно, а Снейп с обреченной ритмичностью продолжает биться в меня, елозит грудью по моей спине, вгоняя напряженный член между ягодиц, скользя между ними, яростно выталкивая изо рта выдохи и глотая воздух всхлипами.  
  
Он все мучает мое тело и никак не может добиться разрядки, мне кажется, ему больно, мне кажется, ему тоже очень важно, чтобы его простили.  
  
И когда я снова чувствую в себе силы двигаться, я переворачиваюсь, подминая Снейпа под себя; он измотан, он почти не сопротивляется, только закрывает глаза и монотонно поднимает в воздух худые бедра. Его руки раскинуты в стороны, и теперь уже я вжимаю в матрас его запястья, тонкие, с напряженными жилами, похожие на гитарные грифы. Я лежу на нем всей своей тяжестью, выдавливая воздух из легких, смотрю, как по его шее катятся дорожки пота, соленые капли огибают выпуклый шрам. Снейп вздыхает, ребра широки под натянутой кожей, меня охватывает чувство триумфа, возбуждение возвращается с новой силой, я закричал бы от радости, если бы не боялся спугнуть его. Мой! Я поймал его, поймал! Он мой, распластан подо мной, неподвижен, сдался, покорился, проиграл! Шах и мат.  
  
Я оглядываю его, как добычу, во рту кисло и сводит скулы, а у него все тело испещрено шрамами, ссадинами и царапинами, созвездиями родинок, рубцами, ожогами, как от сигарет. Словно каждый пытался оставить на нем свою отметину, каждый пытался заклеймить его так или иначе, оставить свой след на теле Северуса.  
  
И я, я тоже. Я буду там, среди этих тайных посланий, следующим владельцам, я оставлю свою подпись, может, на белой впадине его живота, может, под мочкой уха, может, на сердце – это было бы высшим пилотажем, я хотел бы, да.  
  
Словно услышав мои мысли, Снейп начинает дергаться подо мной, пытаясь освободиться, захлестнутый паникой – пойман, пойман, пойман! Широко распахивает глаза, черные, усталые, вырывается, когда я коленом вклиниваюсь ему между ног, выгибается дугой подо мной, смуглый член с блестящей от смазки головкой скользит по моему животу; я выпускаю руки Снейпа, и тут же он вцепляется мне в волосы, отталкивая от себя, но слишком поздно.  
  
– Попался… – шепчу в пустоту между нами, разводя его ноги шире, потирая пальцами мошонку, и когда хриплый, натужный вздох срывается с его губ, чувствую, что мой собственный член уже полностью поднялся.  
  
Вхожу в него медленно, тяжело, он напряжен и зажимается, я не хочу причинять ему боль, но в то же время мне нравится, как он шипит, если я толкаюсь сильнее, и пытается отодвинуться. Когда я вхожу в него до упора, я замираю, дожидаюсь, пока он откроет глаза – блестящие, беспокойные.  
  
– Хочешь? – спрашиваю я, он упрямо молчит, все еще запутавшись пальцами в моих волосах, но уже не пытаясь снять с меня скальп. – Ты хочешь? – безумно тяжело удержаться, застыть над пропастью, не делая ни одного движения навстречу блаженству. Но я хочу добиться этого от него, хочу, чтобы все было ясно. Он упрямо смотрит на меня, но я тоже умею быть упрямым, мне даже нравится это ощущение «за мгновение до», мне нравится быть внутри него, разрывать его изнутри собой, пытаться забраться внутрь другого человека, спрятаться в нем, стать им, примерить на себя свою новую собственность. Мне нравится думать, что сейчас произойдет что-то ужасное – конец света, занавес, титры – и мы навсегда останемся здесь, на мокрых от нашего пота простынях, застряв друг в друге навеки. Извержение вулкана, жидкая лава растапливает кости и плоть, как сливочное масло… жесткий панцирь копоти и сажи очерняет нас, заключает в вечность, обволакивает со всех сторон. Наши глаза широко распахнуты, наши ноздри забиты пеплом, мы – жуткая скульптура двух людей, соединенных, скованных, обращенных в камень. Я чувствую, как мои мышцы каменеют, и капельки пота на спине закипают от мучительного жара, и тихо тлеет кожа. Но тут Северус кивает головой, панцирь золы и пепла трескается, осыпается, разбивается вдребезги о его судорожное движение головы.  
  
«Хочу».  
  
И я двигаюсь в нем, он обвивает меня ногами, чтобы впустить глубже, плотнее, сильнее… Невыносимо близко. Снейп движется мне навстречу, мы бьемся друг о друга, белый шум взрывается разноцветными брызгами, а в следующую секунду брызги орошают его и мое тело, даже на лицо мне попадают. Снейп вцепился в меня, сотрясаясь в судорогах, и я кончаю минутой позже.  
  
  
  
 **«Н»**  
  
Мы валяемся в постели совсем недолго. Его рука расслабленно лежит у моего бедра, ладонью вверх, и я трогаю его линии жизни, смерти или как там они называются, а Северус лениво сжимает кулак, пытаясь поймать мои пальцы. Это продолжается некоторое время, пока садится солнце, а когда совсем темнеет, Снейп поднимается и уходит в душ. Я так и предполагал, что он, чистюля, поспешит смыть с себя все следы, все улики; наивно считая, что остался прежним, что я не пометил его собой.  
  
Мне лень думать об этом, лень торжествовать, я тащусь вслед за ним в душ; он слегка напрягается, когда я вхожу в ванную комнату, провожает меня недоуменным взглядом. У меня возникает странное чувство, что мы теперь куда более чужие друг другу, чем были вчера, например, когда я околачивался у него в магазине.  
  
Я встаю за его спиной, теплые струи бьют по плечам. Вода у наших ног розовая. Осторожно развожу руками его ягодицы, помогаю Северусу смыть запекшуюся кровь, потом мы просто молча моемся рядом, передавая друг другу шампунь и полотенце.  
  
Снейп голоден не меньше меня. Мы идем на кухню, он готовит, а я разглядываю новые сладости – язычки из слоеного теста, посыпанные карамелизированной красной крошкой, растекающейся липкими кровавыми лужицами по противню. Могу даже предположить, как называется это его творение – «Шпион» или, к примеру, «Военная тайна».  
  
Я заглядываю в помещение магазина, приоткрыв дверь кухни, – под потолком в темноте плавно покачиваются висельник и пиньята, сверкает золотая глазурь на идоле в углу, а из темноты на меня таращится фигурка ведьмы, приговоренной к сожжению. Мне становится неуютно, я отвожу глаза. Потом подхожу к прилавку. Там открытая книга – явно не та, что читала девица-помощница, что-то с мелким шрифтом и длинными предложениями; думаю, Снейп ее читает. Вместо закладки билет. На послезавтра. В один конец. Междугородний автобус. Я запоминаю время прибытия. Сбежать решил?  
  
А может, нарочно оставил билет на видном месте? Зная Снейпа, я склоняюсь ко второму варианту. Он никогда и ничего не делает случайно. Этот билет… что, если не попытка побега, а полная капитуляция?  
  
Приглашение???  
  
Я спешу вернуться за стол.  
  
Мы едим равиоли, посыпанные мелко покрошенной зеленью и мягкой стружкой белого сыра. Есть в молчании я уже привык, а когда мне чудится, что за окном белеет чье-то лицо с выпученными, как у ведьмы в магазине, глазами, я просто касаюсь ноги Снейпа под столом, и морок отступает.  
  
После ужина мы возвращаемся в спальню. «Пожалуйста», – прошу я, Снейп открывает ящик тумбочки, и я вижу ряды одинаковых флаконов. Мы ложимся рядом, но не соприкасаясь друг с другом, я едва сдерживаю нетерпение, предлагаю ему – заработав презрительный взгляд – и проглатываю безвкусную жидкость.  
  
И возвращаюсь в Хогвартс.  
  
  
 **«В»**  
  
Ночью все выглядит по-другому. Лица спящих меняются в темноте, и если долго вглядываться, начинает казаться, что в пустых глазницах копошатся черви, а черты лица меняются местами, смешиваются, смазываются. Исчезают совсем. Безлицые люди спят в своих постелях, сложив на груди руки.  
  
Ночью в воздухе намешаны ароматы сырого асфальта, прелых листьев и костров, ветер несет со стороны реки птичий плач. Ночью мне холодно, холодней, чем обычно, и я все никак не могу согреться, да и не пытаюсь больше. Я сижу под окнами затихшего дома, где все уснули. Свет в окнах погашен, лист на парадной двери почернел и свернулся, усохнув в одно мгновение. Так и я – сухая, хрупкая, выжжена горечью, забившей горло.  
  
Зачем ты так, Северус, зачем ты так со мной? Мне страшно, мне холодно и мне так страшно, как в детстве, когда я мечтала поскорее уснуть, лишь бы страх отступил. Как славно было бы уснуть сейчас и проснуться утром, когда гнутые тени на потолке – всего лишь тени, а скрип половиц – всего лишь скрип. О, я бы хотела проснуться утром, чтобы ярко светило солнце и мне, наконец, стало бы тепло. Я хотела бы вырваться из этого кошмара, сойти с трассы, закончить выматывающую гонку раз и навсегда. Но я не могу, Северус, я не могу уснуть.  
  
И никогда уже не смогу.  
  
Я дышу на свои ладони, пытаясь отогреть их, касаюсь губами, но не чувствую рук, я так окоченела, Северус, сидя под твоими окнами. Меня не пускают внутрь, но и не выпускают отсюда, я заблудилась, пошла за тобой и заблудилась, а теперь ты бросил меня, вышел из игры, оставив меня бегать по замкнутому кругу. Какой это круг? Первый? Третий? Чем я заслужила ад?  
  
Шепчу, шепчу без остановки просьбы, обещания, проклятья. Я не помню ни единого слова. Ни единого заклинания. Когда-то – лучшая на курсе, что со мной стало? Прохудилась, выпустила из себя себя, впустила воду и медленно иду ко дну. К темному, плоскому дну, где среди холодных камней ждет меня Северус, ждет, и вода смывает его лицо, как смыла мое, и когда мы наконец-то встретимся – мы не узнаем друг друга.  
  
Мой Северус похищен человеком без лица, без имени, без совести. Соперник, мальчишка. Как горько, Северус, как больно; я хочу, чтобы это прошло, я хочу, чтобы боль утихла…  
  
Сделай что-нибудь, сделай прямо сейчас, лишь бы это закончилось.  
  
Я видела вас. Я стояла и глядела на вас двоих, холодная трава колола щиколотки, сухая, совсем осенняя трава, острая, как иглы. Темное оконное стекло отражало мое лицо, но я видела вас – в маленькой освещенной кухне, куда мне не было хода, где мне не было места. Ты готовил, как всегда – четкие движения, сосредоточенный, владеющий ситуацией. Но твои плечи были напряжены, я видела, Северус, как ты прислушиваешься к его присутствию за твоей спиной. И что я могла сделать, как я могла тягаться с ним, с этим безликим, если ты, Северус, привык глядеть сквозь меня?  
  
Когда я стою за твоей спиной, ты нарочно не оборачиваешься.  
  
Ты не хочешь видеть меня, ты не видишь. Ты не заметил бы меня, даже если бы я подошла к тебе вплотную, обвивала бы руками твою шею и прижалась губами к твоему лбу, ты бы вздрогнул, да, ты бы замер в моих объятьях, но упрямо притворился бы, что этого с тобой не происходит.  
  
Как ты ненавидишь меня, Северус, как ты жестоко меня наказываешь.  
  
А вот безликий меня заметил, я это поняла, потому что он перепугался, его страх окатил меня волной теплого воздуха, и на секунду мне показалось: я могу различить лицо человека, который украл тебя, Северус. На секунду мне показалось, что я вижу его лицо, но это просто мое собственное отражение взглянуло на меня, и я не смогла вынести свой собственный взгляд.  
  
Я скорчилась в траве под окном, заплакала, задрожала.  
  
Слабя, слабая, гонимая собаками и ветрами, под бесконечный шум консервных банок и падающих звезд.  
  
Ночью у меня нет сил бежать. Ночью у меня нет сил сражаться. Ни с ночными страхами, ни с холодом, идущим изнутри, ни с тысячей ветров, которые хотят унести Северуса прочь. У меня нет сил, я сдаюсь, слышите?  
  
Кто-нибудь, пожалуйста…  
  
Кто-нибудь… Северус…  
  
Мой крик, мой плач слился с птичьими голосами; залаяли собаки, серой тенью скользнула уличная кошка, люди вздрогнули в своих уютных теплых домах от этого зловещего ночного шума.  
  
Какая-нибудь малышка в своей постели зажмурилась, пытаясь скорее заснуть, чтобы не бояться ничего до утра.  
  
  
  
 **«Н»**  
  
Когда я прихожу в себя на кровати в его комнате, Снейп снова разглядывает меня, читает по лицу, и, как прежде, его взгляд сдирает любую маску, препарирует, пронзает насквозь. Этот взгляд настолько знаком, что меня с новой силой захватывает ностальгия. Я почти жду, что он брезгливо поправит манжеты, бесшумно подкрадется и ткнет меня носом в пергамент, зарывшись злыми пальцами в волосы на макушке.  
  
«Никаких разговоров, продолжайте работу!»  
  
Никаких разговоров. Это уж точно. Снейп молчит, и это словно делит его пополам, делает дробью, а не живым человеком. Живой человек не стал бы с такой жаждой глотать отголоски эмоций с чужого лица, живой не удержался бы от соблазна вернуть потерянное прошлое, хотя бы на пару минут, живой не стал бы с такой равнодушной покорностью принимать мое предложение «повторить».  
  
Он слегка придвигается ко мне, я дрыгаю ногой, скидывая флакон с простыней, – мягкий ковер скрадывает звук падения стекляшки, но Снейп вдруг замирает, с мучением глядит в сторону окна, прислушиваясь.  
  
– Что там?  
  
Он решительно сжимает губы и качает головой. Я кладу руку ему на грудь и целую его, всего лишь второй раз в жизни. И если в первый раз я целовал его, пытаясь хоть как-то справиться с раздиравшими меня чувствами, пытаясь выразить свое желание обладать или хотя бы быть частью, то теперь я спокоен, я пробую на вкус, изучаю – нет, не его губы я пробую и изучаю, а то мирное тяжелое ощущение в груди, которое возникает во время поцелуя. Ощущение законченности, правильности, ощущение усталой неги: стер ноги, гоняясь за ускользающим, – и вдруг поймал, и теперь только лежать, держать крепко руками и справляться с дыханием.  
  
Потом мы занимаемся… нет, уже не сексом. Но еще и не любовью, конечно. Чем-то простым и человеческим, когда оба хотят одного и делают все, что умеют, лишь бы утолить желание. Неторопливые ласки, глубокие вздохи, плавные движения – как под водой.  
  
В какой-то момент меня накрывает с головой страшное видение: будто я тут с мертвецом, вялым, покорным, пустым изнутри. Черные провалы глазниц, измученная шрамами кожа, белая и холодная; не движется, не говорит, не дышит. Мертвый, мертвый, и я лежу с ним.  
  
Но я успокаиваю себя, намеренно вызывая снова то смутное воспоминание: тень по траве хвостом, длинная мантия колыхается, шаг сбивается, он скользит прочь, и я не могу за ним угнаться, кричу что-то, целюсь дрожащей палочкой, но он остается неуловим. Он был неуловим на протяжении этих чертовых пятнадцати лет.  
  
«Мертвец не может так убегать, – говорю я себе, касаясь его лица, поглаживая закрытые веки. Мне еще страшно, и я повторяю себе снова: – Мертвец не смог бы так долго убегать от меня…»  
  
А потом страх проходит, проходит в секунду, когда из Северуса и из меня выходит одиночество, застывая на простынях сухой корочкой.  
  
Я вырубаюсь на пару секунд, а когда открываю глаза, за окном уже серое утреннее небо. Снейп толкает меня в плечо. Я сажусь в постели – и вдруг вижу в ногах коробку. Я почти забыл о ней. Такого со мной уже очень давно не случалось. Дело в том, что теперь она мне уже не понадобится, я почти уверен.  
  
Словно услышав мои мысли, Снейп насмешливо глядит на меня, а из коробки доносится:  
  
– И когда ты собираешься вернуть мне мое?  
  
– Твое?  
  
– У тебя мой голос.  
  
Я улыбаюсь, падаю на подушки.  
  
– Забирай. – Широкий жест. Подумав, иду на попятный: – Взамен на еще пару порций Хогвартса. А может, у тебя есть еще что-нибудь для меня? Что-нибудь важное, что-то из прошлого?  
  
– Ничего, что могло бы тебе понравиться.  
  
Снейп тянется к коробке и проводит бездумно пальцами по шершавому сгибу, повторяя жест, который я делал тысячу раз, – сгиб совсем истрепался и сыплется картонной крошкой.  
  
– Что насчет тебя? – вопрошает Снейп-из-коробки. – Долго ты собираешься валять дурака?  
  
– М-м-м?  
  
Мне так лениво и хорошо.  
  
– Я спросил, сколько еще ты хочешь притворяться?  
  
Я поворачиваюсь к нему, внезапно испугавшись. Снейп глядит мне в глаза, жестоко, молча. Его губы не шевелятся, но голос доносится со всех сторон сразу.  
  
– Сколько ты еще будешь притворяться, Гарри?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Если кому интересно, книга, которую читала продавщица, – «История любви» Эрик Сигал.


	4. Chapter 4

**«Н»**  
  
Сперва я думаю, что это шутка. Снейп шутит, и шутит очень странно. Затем просыпается паника. Я охватываю ладонями свое лицо, пытаясь определить его на ощупь. Гарри не мог сделать этого со мной. Мог ли? Он поменял нас местами, он выбросил мою душу из тела, чтобы захватить его?  
  
Мне становится смешно. Как в этих примитивных пугалках для магглов на ночных киносеансах: девица начинает истошно вопить, а потом какая-то пакость изнутри рвет ей мясо и кожу, рвет блузку, плотно натянутую на груди, чтобы обрызгать экран кляксами крови. Инопланетный паразит, торчащий из развороченной груди, – мое веселье наполняет рот тухлым привкусом истерии. Развороченная грудь, моя развороченная грудь, сердце сбито куда-то в сторону, смято бумажным одноразовым стаканчиком, а в центре торчит Гарри, кровавый и злобный, испуганный и орущий младенцем, как возродившийся Волдеморт.  
  
Только вот Рона не было на кладбище в ту ночь, когда он возродился.  
  
Рон не мог это видеть.  
  
Рон не мог это вспомнить.  
  
Скатываюсь с кровати и бегу, спотыкаясь. Закрывшись в ванной, тру зеркальное стекло рукой, оно не запотело, но я отчего-то тру, яростно, а за мельканием ладони виднеется осунувшееся небритое лицо с голодными зелеными глазами.  
  
Я так боюсь этого лица, этого взгляда, что начинаю смеяться в голос, а потом замолкаю, сунув себе в рот кулак.  
  
Давай, Гарри. Ты же так хорошо это умеешь. Затыкать людей, скручивать им руки, наваливаться сверху, чтобы не орали, чтобы не дергались.  
  
Черт. Мерлин. Я не помню, что стало с Роном. Не помню. Почему он?  
  
Черт.  
  
Я не хочу возвращаться. Я не хочу снова быть Гарри. Я ненавижу его. Я ненавижу себя.  
  
Я не хочу, не хочу, кем угодно, только не им… не мной…  
  
Догнал все-таки.  
  
Я сижу на кафельном сыром полу, разглядываю брошенное под раковиной полотенце, смятое, мягкое. Голова словно вот-вот развалится на кусочки. Я мерзкая тварь, мне от себя не избавиться, не убежать, не спрятаться. Сам себя придавил к полу и вколачиваюсь: «Я. Гарри. Поттер. Я. Гарри».  
  
Сразу вспоминаются всякие мелочи. Как я носился с этой коробкой, тыча всем и каждому в нос своим безумием, таскал безумие на вытянутых руках: «Вы видите? Я сумасшедший. Не трогайте меня. Вы предупреждены. Простите меня за то зло, которое я вам причинил. И за то, которое еще причиню. Я сумасшедший, что тут поделать?» Я еще сильнее ненавидел себя за все эти уловки. Иногда я видел их насквозь. То, как я упиваюсь собственной виной и раскаянием. То, как я весь теку и плавлюсь, умоляя наказать меня. Как я цепляюсь за людей, так крепко, что им больно, как я вынуждаю их бежать один за другим, лишь бы остаться, наконец, в одиночестве, и вместе с тем панически боюсь их побега, хочу оставить их себе, покорных, мертвых. Что я сделал с Роном, черт, черт, что? Когда я видел все это отчетливо, когда я видел, к чему могу прийти, в эти редкие моменты ясности я ненавидел себя так сильно, что мог бы уничтожить одной только мощью этого чувства. Но, к сожалению, ненависть – не такое хорошее орудие убийства, как любовь, она плодилась, распирала изнутри, заполняя все, вытесняя все прочее, пока я не стал как гнилой плод с натянувшейся кожицей – вот-вот лопнет, и хлынет липкое во все стороны. В моменты ясности я пытался оттолкнуть от себя тех, кто позволял мне это. С Джинни вышло, пусть не сразу, но она спаслась от меня, я помню. Гермиона держалась дольше, я не помню, до какой крайности дошел, чтобы вынудить ее ужаснуться и бросить меня. («Гарри, мы с тобой, помни это, мы всегда с тобой».) Гермиона… я не помню, что стало с Гермионой.  
  
А вот Рон оставался со мной до последнего. Что же я натворил? Я не могу даже начать думать об этом, от страшного предчувствия тошнит. Я больше не смеюсь, нет, я мну в руках полотенце и бросаю короткие взгляды на зеркало. Гарри Поттер смотрит на меня из-за стекла.  
  
Он никогда не прекращал смотреть. Я чувствовал его взгляд, я…  
  
Он шел за мной.  
  
Да, теперь я помню. Помню лицо Рона. Да. Я всегда помнил только его лицо. Взгляд поверх моей головы. Дергающиеся губы, нервные, не то шепчущие что-то (ненадоненадоненадоненадо), не то пытающиеся улыбнуться. Что же потом? Потом, когда я заполучил его (ненадоненадо), когда пометил, когда поймал и сделал своим? Я помню ярость. Он сбежал? Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, ну пусть будет так, пусть он сбежал, я не хочу, я не мог… я не… Рон, пожалуйста…  
  
Я гнался. Он сбежал, и я догонял его. Раскаленная дорога, мальчик, который выжил, и мальчик, который хотел выжить. Черный асфальт.  
  
(Билет в один конец.)  
  
Я же не умею водить. И на втором курсе… он вел машину. «Форд-Англия». Мы еще тогда врезались в дерево…  
  
Рон.  
  
Нет-нет-нет, это не я, Гарри пытается обмануть меня, он взял мое тело, а меня запихнул в свое, так и есть, он слишком сильный волшебник… его лицо смотрит на меня из зеркала, но это не я. Это его лицо, только лицо. Я не могу быть им. Я Рон, я же Рон, конечно же, он пытается запутать меня, свести с ума, чтобы заполучить. Да. Я же помню, я… он мучил меня.  
  
А Снейп? В сговоре с Гарри? Конечно, он всегда отдавал ему предпочтение. Кто я для Снейпа? Так, неприметный ученик. Другое дело Гарри. Это руки Гарри держали Снейпа за плечи. Это рот Гарри пробовал Снейпа на вкус. Это член Гарри входил в тело Снейпа.  
  
Как же я боялся, что он умрет. Но он не имел права. «Посмотри на меня» – как обещание. Непреложный Обет – ерунда по сравнению с этим. И наконец я смог. Я нашел его. Я заполучил его.  
  
Моего Снейпа.  
  
Все верно. Гарри и Снейп. Так должно быть. Значит, я Гарри. А он – мой Снейп. Все верно.  
  
Наконец-то. После этой утомительной прелюдии, длящейся десятилетия. Начавшейся еще до моего рождения. Возможно, в тот момент, когда Снейп висел вниз головой у озера, а мой отец издевался над ним, чтобы спустя много лет я смог увидеть это своими глазами и внезапно заметить, что Снейп живой. Настоящий. Человек.  
  
А не абстрактный Снейп, без тела, без чувств, без мыслей, без секретов, без прошлого.  
  
Честное словно, до того случая я был уверен, что Снейп существует только в моем присутствии и что в течение недели висит на стене в кабинете зельеварения, как театральный реквизит, чтобы ожить за минуту до начала следующего урока с Гриффиндором.  
  
А может, все началось еще раньше. Нет, я не говорю о предопределении судьбы, сложении звездного калейдоскопа или прочей ерунде. Я говорю о той минуте, когда Снейп встретился глазами с моей матерью и она протянула ему руку. Серебряная жидкость в холодном флаконе... Я смотрел эти воспоминания столько раз, что со временем уверился, будто они – мои личные. И жутко сердился, что не могу поместить их обратно в свою голову.  
  
Ублюдок Снейп. Пытал меня сначала своим присутствием, а потом – отсутствием. С какой стати? Столько лет он грыз потихоньку мою жизнь, чтобы потом внезапно исчезнуть, оставляя меня посреди катастрофы – того самого обещанного всем нам Светлого Будущего.  
  
Гнев накатывает волнами, и становится мучительней с каждой секундой – горячий, кипучий, и уже пахнет чем-то горелым. Сердитый стук в дверь. Не сопровождается словами, но говорит вполне внятно. Только Снейп умеет стучать так, чтобы и пристыдить, и отчитать, и привести в чувство.  
  
Я открываю ему дверь, он разглядывает меня – короткий взгляд мне за спину, что он ожидал увидеть? Кровь и осколки стекла? Разгром? Потоки ледяной воды? Или думал, что я аппарирую прямо отсюда, голый, перепуганный?  
  
Я бы так и сделал, но палочка осталась в спальне. А вообще, глупо вышло. Спрятался в ванной, как какой-то идиот. Главное же, что я догнал. Догнал и получил Снейпа. Ведь этого я хотел с самого начала – получить его, целиком, полностью, бесповоротно. И он уже почти мой. Конечно, мне понадобятся годы, чтобы усыпить его бдительность, – Снейп чуткий, нервный, и не от таких убегал. Вот только на меня играет время, на меня играет сама судьба. Наша прелюдия длилась десятилетия, и для него тоже это было нелегко – избавиться от меня, сбежать, как от болезни. Снейп не умеет отпускать людей, я знаю, хотя бы из-за этого «Посмотри на меня», из-за этого «У тебя ее глаза». Ну конечно же, он не умеет отпускать, а я ненавижу упускать добычу.  
  
Снейп, настоящий Снейп! Он даже отшатывается, встретив мой взгляд. Я поспешно опускаю глаза. Ликовать так открыто не стоит. Не сейчас. Северус, единственный, только не испугайся, только не попытайся бежать. Ты же знаешь, как с собаками? Они не тронут, если не побежишь. А иначе – погоня. Снова погоня.  
  
Здесь много собак, ты знаешь? Уличные, злые. Они лают на ветер. Они смотрят на тебя. И на меня. Чуют что-то?  
  
Снейп уже почти мой. Я помню его тело. И помню вкус его воспоминаний. И помню его кровь, и его слезы, и его гнев, и его страх, и его ненависть, и его…  
  
Снейп уже почти мой. Как удобно, что он такой мертвый. Я оставлю ему коробку, если он так хочет. Мне она больше не нужна.  
  
Я целую Северуса, и он кладет руки мне на шею, будто хочет задушить, но забывает сомкнуть пальцы. Он гладит меня по позвоночнику, я углубляю поцелуй, он задыхается и кладет руки мне на поясницу. Я открываю глаза и напарываюсь на его изучающий взгляд.  
  
А что _ты_ хочешь получить от этой игры?  
  
Шах. Опасно, очень опасно, в животе фейерверки – День Победы, больно, и страшно, и хорошо. Ты тоже это предвкушаешь? Ты предвкушаешь меня, Северус?  
  
Снейп-из-коробки:  
  
– Ты несешь еще больше глупостей, чем всегда. Тебе надо поспать.  
  
И, прежде чем я открою рот:  
  
– Спать будешь в своей квартире. А мне пора открывать магазин.  
  
Снейп провожает меня до двери, прижимая к себе коробку. Я двигаюсь неуклюже, потому что забыл свою походку, мне неудобно в вернувшемся самоощущении, как в чужой обуви.  
  
– А можно мне еще…  
  
Северус брезгливо вкладывает мне в ладонь флакон. Я гипнотизирую его шею.  
  
– Когда мне прийти?  
  
– Я приду сам.  
  
– Когда?  
  
Если ему и не нравится допрос, он никак это не показывает.  
  
– Вечером.  
  
Коротко, сухо. Как лай. Мне больше нравилось, когда Снейп не мог говорить.  
  
– Ладно.  
  
– Иди. Мне пора открывать магазин.  
  
Ну конечно. Нужно закончить все дела в магазине. Завтра Хэллоуин. Завтра он сбежит, сбросив магазин, город, меня, как ящерица сбрасывает хвост, чтобы спастись.  
  
Как хочешь, Снейп, а я поеду с тобой.  
  
– Тогда до вечера.  
  
Он кивает, и стоит в дверях, пока я иду прочь. Холодный воздух раннего утра бьет по щекам, рукам непривычно без коробки, флюгер пронзительно стонет о переменчивом ветре. На башню ратуши взбирается смешной долговязый мужчина, чтобы завести часы.  
  
Птицы кричат как-то тревожно, следуя за мной, перелетая с ветки на ветку.  
  
  
  
 **«В»**  
  
Сегодня суббота, магазин полон. Я даже рада возвращению этой взбалмошной помощницы, она суетливо рассыпает сладости по шуршащим белым пакетам, а Северус выходит в зал лишь однажды, к высокому мужчине в кашемировом пальто, теплом не по погоде. Он протягивает ему флакон, не отвечает на робкую улыбку и снова скрывается на кухне. Гремит там противнями, шумит водой, стучат жесткие днища тарелок о столешницу. Завтра – важный день, и Северус собирается превзойти самого себя.  
  
Я провожаю покупателя до крыльца перед магазином. Мужчина перекатывает в ладони круглый флакон, замерев на верхней ступеньке. Из кармана пальто у него торчит свернутая в трубку газета.  
  
Я смотрю ему вслед, пока он медленно бредет вверх по улице, и внезапно тоже хочу уйти. Сколько можно мучить себя? Стать свободной, не нужной никому, забытой – заманчиво. Одиноко, но спокойно.  
  
Я возвращаюсь в магазин.  
  
Иногда я пытаюсь вспомнить, какой я была там… в прошлой жизни… вспоминаются лишь фрагменты, в золотистом свечении, как страницы книги под настольной лампой. Я помню, как любила кого-то. Не помню кого, но помню, как сильно. Помню, как стояла в Большом зале и с потолка падал снег, не долетая до столов, он таял. Помню, как бежала; моя юбка, похожая на перевернутый бутон, билась на ветру, я и не придерживала ее, даже когда она поднималась до бедер. Помню, как писала письма, и плакала из-за кого-то, и даже, кажется, кричала от страха.  
  
Смутные воспоминания заполняют меня, как густая пена, их много, но все они – как чужие, будто не принадлежат мне, будто взяты напрокат. Чем страшнее картинки перед глазами, тем меньше я имею к ним отношения.  
  
Гомон покупателей сбивает меня, я злюсь. Здесь всегда было так темно и тихо и покупатели заходили по одному, словно в исповедальню, – Северус мог бы хранить их тайны, не из-за вынужденного молчания, а из презрительного равнодушия к чужим секретам. Он знает, что каждый, кто покупает у него атмосферу, сегодня вечером покинет свою семью, свой город, сбросит с плеч груз реальной жизни, чтобы пуститься в бега. Недостаточно смелости для того, чтобы бежать по-настоящему. Или напротив – достаточно сил, чтобы возвращаться к будням.  
  
Мы же бежим, Северус, бежим. И я не помню себя до начала этой безумной гонки.  
  
Спорить могу, ты тоже.  
  
Дети воруют из открытых ящиков сладости на развес: ромовые вишни, притворившиеся крохотными яблоками с карликового древа познания, желатиновых червей и слизняков, сахарные глазные яблоки и жевательные зубы мудрости.  
  
Пожилой мужчина с тощей девицей, неуловимо похожей на него, брезгливо разглядывает пузатые банки на полке. В розоватом марганцевом сиропе плавают желейные пухлые фигурки, изображающие заспиртованных младенцев.  
  
Старуха придирчиво разглядывает выставленные в витрине пряничные домики, точнее, пряничные руины.  
  
Замужняя пара, явно приезжие, – у него горло плотно обернуто шарфом, у нее жемчужные сережки в ушах, – переговариваются в полголоса. Она небрежно замечает: «Элитные сладости, ужас какой-то», – и местные глядят на парочку неодобрительно.  
  
Полная леди с ворохом разнообразных пакетов и сумок покупает шоколадных жуков и интересуется, во сколько завтра начнется праздник. Девица сверяется с блокнотом, прежде чем ответить ей.  
  
В этот же блокнот Северус ей записывает наставления, пока на двери магазина красуется табличка «Обед» – такой раньше не было. Северус не обедает, а его помощница хранит под прилавком всякую закусочную дрянь и хрустит ею над очередной глупой книжкой, когда покупателей нет. Сегодня же Северус шагает по магазину, поправляя и разглядывая сладкие скульптуры, и строчит на желтых страницах «под старину» размашистым крупным почерком (слово «пиньята» подчеркнуто четыре раза). Позже его помощница будет благоговейно разглядывать острые неаккуратные буквы, написанные слово пером или старинной чернильной ручкой, а не простой шариковой, изгрызенной ею на уроках. Пока же она просто ходит следом за Северусом по комнате, чуть ли не натыкаясь на него всякий раз, когда он резко тормозит и поворачивается. Северуса нервирует, когда кто-то стоит у него за спиной, – уж мне ли не знать этого. Но он никак не выражает своего недовольства, вручает девице блокнот и тычет сердито пальцем в страницу.  
  
После исчезает на кухне.  
  
Пока его помощница беспомощно разбирает витиеватые надписи, стоя у двери, я пробираюсь за прилавок. Полированная поверхность нагрета тысячей прикосновений. Я кладу на нее ладони, закрыв глаза и впитывая, впитывая это ощущение тепла. Ох, как быстро оно уходит; я – прохудившаяся емкость, и во мне не удерживается надолго ничего на самом деле стоящего.  
  
Я еще пока не знаю, что ищу, но терпеливо раздвигаю стопки пакетов для сладостей под прилавком. Там же мне попадается открытая упаковка магазинных маффинов с джемовой начинкой, половина ячеек пустует. Коробка с запрятанным внутри голосом. Две сломанные ручки, пара тетрадей, бархатные мешочки для хранения флаконов, рассыпанные по пыльной полке бусины старых четок и одна позеленевшая от старости монета. Я знаю, здесь должно быть… как-то случайно вспоминается, что по прорицаниям у меня всегда было «Превосходно». Символы, знаки, густой дым из приоткрытых губ, чаинки, которые оборачиваются птицами и взлетают в небо, тусклые, перекрестные ауры, накладывающиеся слоями на кожу собеседника… я знаю, где-то здесь…  
  
Это слишком просто.  
  
Книга слегка потрепалась в странствиях; я помню, он купил ее в странном круглосуточном книжном магазине, в ночном дождливом городе. Мы приехали туда на поезде – сырой перрон с едва заметной разметкой, белые густые линии параллельны вагону. Бока вагона, влажные, темные, с бьющим о них дождем, хотелось потрогать. Но я почти сразу отдернула руку: слишком холодно, слишком. Северус уже шагал далеко впереди, маленький плоский чемодан покачивался в его руке. Мы отогревались в магазине, огромные, во всю стену окна пытались сдержать подступающую снаружи темноту; Северус медленно бродил среди полок, размышляя, какую бы игру ему затеять теперь.  
  
Одна скитающаяся колдунья с дочерью открывает свою шоколадницу. Красные саше над дверями. Почему бы и нет, подумал Северус? Почему бы и нет?  
  
Черный осел из гофрированной бумаги и тонких деревянных реек; глаза вытаращены, пасть раскрыта – кажется, что он в агонии. Каких злых духов он может изгнать? А каких прячет внутри?  
  
Северус снова все испортил; переиначил сказку на свой, уродливый, тоскливый лад. Он не умеет делать из магии радость, он не умеет наслаждаться своей игрой. Он тоже все пытается удержаться где-то, в одном из этих одинаковых городов, но соскальзывает, вытекает из мира, как из прохудившейся посудины. Ему здесь не место, и я просто жду, когда же он поймет.  
  
А пока я держу в руках книгу; стиснутая страницами, зазывно белеет полоска бумаги. Билет. Надо же, как удобно: тут даже есть время и место отправления. Раньше Северус таких щедрых подарков мне не делал, и приходилось искать его, выслеживать, хватаясь за ветер в надежде, что он выведет меня к Северусу. Я все равно бы его нашла, но такая забота приятна. Вкладываю билет обратно в книгу, облегченно вздыхая.  
  
Девица резко оборачивается, глядит пустыми, испуганными глазами в полумрак:  
  
– Кто здесь?  
  
Я, согнувшись в три погибели под прилавком, зажимаю рот рукой, чтобы не засмеяться.  
  
  
 **«Н»**  
  
Когда я возвращаюсь домой, я несколько секунд разглядываю в приоткрытую дверь гостиную. Кресло повернуто к окну, так, чтобы жидкие солнечные лучи грели лицо. Старуха спит, нахмурившись, собрав лицо складками. Рука с короткими пальцами поверх одеяла, пальцы, почерневшие, страшные, некстати я вспоминаю про Дамблдора. Шагаю к ней, и старуха, словно что-то почувствовав, бормочет сквозь сон бессмыслицу, но я уже поднимаюсь наверх, в свою комнату.  
  
Спать совсем не хочется, хотя это была тяжелая ночь. Я открываю окно, залезаю под кровать, нахожу скатанный в шарик пергамент.  
  
«Дорогой Гарри».  
  
Я пытался написать себе письмо.  
  
«Дорогой Гарри…»  
  
Но вовремя вспомнил, что у меня нет совы.  
  
«Дорогой…»  
  
Я ложусь на кровать, разглаживая смятый листок. Две толстые кошки на подоконнике оглушительно громко вылизываются, мокрые шуршащие звуки как прилив.  
  
«Дорогой Гарри».  
  
Что бы я написал?  
  
Внизу старуха заходится сухим кашлем, я закрываю глаза и думаю о Северусе. Придет? Сбежит?  
  
Куда он от меня?  
  
Куда я?..  
  
«Дорогой Рон…»  
  
Но у меня нет совы. Мне некому писать.  
  
Я засыпаю.  
  
Просыпаюсь от прикосновения. Не открыв глаз, сразу, инстинктивно тянусь к теплу чужого тела – жесткое под моими руками, ткань мнется складками, но даже складки на ощупь жесткие, словно сделанные из металла. Что-то мокрое касается моих век, два коротких касания, будто я покойник и мне запечатали глаза, будто мне положили на них монетки, по монете на глаз – бросить на дно лодки, если проводник будет придираться.  
  
Нет, это он лижет мне веки.  
  
Северус слишком серьезен, чтобы целовать, – он и не стал бы делать что-то подобное. Но лизать, прикусывать, осторожно сжимая зубы, нагревая дыханием кожу, – да, это разрешено. Также разрешено просто прижимать губы и держать их на моих губах.  
  
Мне разрешено больше – и я целую его в подбородок, крепко ухватив за шею, – жесткий высокий воротник наверняка натирает нежную кожу, особенно сзади, под волосами – там так жарко. Целую Северуса под подбородком, еще, еще, он сглатывает, и я улыбаюсь.  
  
Открываю глаза.  
  
В комнате темно – понятия не имею, сколько я проспал. От Северуса пахнет ванилином и немного – перцем. Он глядит на два одинаковых флакона на подоконнике. Один уже пустой, в другом – вязкая серебряная жидкость.  
  
Северус ничего не спрашивает – я замечаю, что он не взял с собой коробку, и рад этому. Пусть лучше молчит. Пусть молчит и смотрит на меня так пристально.  
  
– Захочешь – забирай обратно свои воспоминания. Так будет честно. Видишь, Северус, я возвращаю тебе все: твои воспоминания, твой голос… Забирай.  
  
У меня ведь останешься ты сам.  
  
Пожалуйста, Северус.  
  
Он знаком показывает, чтобы я подвинулся. Это очень узкая кровать, и мы с трудом умещаемся рядом, неуклюже ворочаемся, чтобы никто из нас не свалился на пол. Северус все еще одет, дверь в комнату приоткрыта, за окошком чернильно-синее небо без единой звезды.  
  
Где-то вдали взрываются хлопушки – репетиция праздника, проверка, достаточно ли ярки огни фейерверков, достаточно ли зловеще сияние свечей в полых тыквах. Уже завтра пустые узкие улочки города заполнит ребятня в ярких костюмах, они будут размахивать корзинками для сладостей и кричать: «Кошелек или жизнь!» Но сейчас мне кажется, что салюты гремят в честь нас с Северусом. В честь нашего взаимного освобождения, в честь нашей тесной неволи – ни повернуться, ни вздохнуть, матрас скрипит и проваливается, и тут же начинает болеть спина…  
  
На секунду мне кажется, что это фермеры с вилами и факелами идут к нашему дому. Надпись «ВЕДЬМА» клеймит старую кирпичную стену, яркие всполохи огня отражаются в окнах стоящих рядом домов, искры сыплются на темную мантию с утолщением в том месте, где вшита волшебная палочка.  
  
Фокус-покус, мы всего лишь безобидные гастролеры, завтра мы покинем город, клянусь, завтра мы уедем далеко и будем рассыпать чудеса на новых тыквенных полях, нет, не чудеса вовсе – ловкость рук, дым и зеркала, старые трюки под новыми звездами. Мы достанем свои фальшивые волшебные палочки и наставим на кого-нибудь: «Кошелек или жизнь!» Мы будем праздновать Хэллоуин, а вовсе не День Первой Победы, мы не вспомним о смертях в Годриковой Впадине, нет, завтра мы отправимся в путь и будем так далеки, так далеки от всего этого, так далеки.  
  
Завтра мы будем уже так далеко отсюда.  
  
– Прекрати, – шепчу Северусу, собравшемуся засыпать. Тянусь за поцелуем, хватаюсь за волосы, густые, черные. Расстегиваю пуговицы, неловко согнув руки, отодвинувшись на самый край кровати, – а Северус держит меня, чтобы я не свалился.  
  
Вот так, правильно, да.  
  
– Пожалуйста, позволь мне…  
  
Говорить могу только я, и это тоже правильно. Северус тяжело дышит, я сижу на нем, придавив своим весом его ноги. Целую впалый живот и ниже. Он только вздрагивает и роняет расслабленно бледную кисть на лицо, закрывая глаза. Но я все еще вижу его губы, в темноте, во вспышках огней, которые окрашивают весь окружающий мир в красный, оранжевый, зеленый, синий. Губы Северуса движутся беспрестанно, словно он читает мантру или заклинание.  
  
Возможно, так оно и есть.  
  
Я чувствую магию повсюду, в воздухе; у меня почти искрит статическое электричество в волосах, а когда я вдыхаю, что-то густое обволакивает гортань. Северус приподнимает бедра, и я просовываю ладони под его ягодицы, чтобы было удобней. Левая и правая, теплые, мягкие.  
  
Я всегда начинаю с верхушки, когда ем сладости: обхватить губами кремовую башню, снять вишенку с кекса. Но с Северусом этот номер не пройдет, я не могу дразнить его, я не выдерживаю – открываю рот слишком широко, должно быть, как и при поцелуях. Только вот теперь Северус меня не поправляет, он только сгибает ноги в коленях и сводит их, зажимая ими меня с обеих сторон. Так сильно, будто хочет раздавить. Я хмыкаю куда-то в пупок Северусу, ласкаю губами и языком, вылизываю его там, внизу. Северус прерывисто дышит, и его губы шевелятся все быстрее, не выпуская ни звука.  
  
Вверх, вниз, скользнуть языком по головке – это не может быть слишком сложно. Вверх, вниз, расслабить горло. Вверх-вниз, никаких зубов. Быстрее, быстрее. Я жадничаю. Я поглощаю его.  
  
Еще одно угощение из магазина сладостей. В черной обертке, спорный вкус. Оторваться невозможно, но воздуха не хватает. Слезы на глазах. Слюна на подбородке. Пора остановиться, я не могу дышать – но Северус всхлипывает, и я стараюсь сильнее, двигаюсь быстрее, плотно сжав губы и закрыв глаза. Все равно перед глазами уже давно только темнота.  
  
Внезапно и совсем некстати вспоминается Джинни. Узкая, непропорционально вытянутая, как тень, и с таким пронзительным злым взглядом. Когда я чувствовал ее страх, меня это лишь подстегивало. Заставляло сорваться с катушек. Ее рыжие волосы. Я не мог с ней спать, с тех пор как однажды увидел нас со стороны. Колдография, где мы в парке. Рыжие листья, Джинни и я – не знаю, что заставило меня подхватить Джинни и закружить ее в вальсе. Это был спонтанный порыв. Джинни удивилась и засмеялась, крепче вцепившись в мою руку. Я наступил в лужу.  
  
Эти две колдографии стояли рядом. Наша с Джинни, и та, что была сделана много лет назад. И однажды я взглянул на них, и понял, что больше не смогу заниматься сексом с Джинни. Это было бы извращением.  
  
Почему мне никто раньше не сказал, как это выглядит?  
  
У Джинни в те месяцы появилась привычка наносить темные тени на глаза. От этого у нее был такой печальный вид. Печаль над глазами и под, она не залечивала синяки, если только мы не ждали гостей. Она смотрела своим пронзительным взглядом из темноты, скопление теней на ее узком веснушчатом лице пугало меня, казалось, она глядит с того света.  
  
«Самое страшное, – говорила Джинни, сидя на полу кухни и слегка раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону, – что я все равно буду любить тебя. Что бы ты со мной ни сделал».  
  
Я рад, что Джинни сбежала.  
  
Мерзко думать о ней именно сейчас, вспоминать о ней, пока я кружу языком у основания члена Северуса, дую на влажную головку. Мне кажется, будто Джинни стоит в этой комнате, позади меня, мне кажется, я слышу, как она с шумом втягивает воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы.  
  
Она не прекращала смотреть на меня. Никогда не отводила взгляд. Такая смелая, моя Джин. Сжимала зубы и смотрела, смотрела, давала отпор своим взглядом. Этот взгляд бил наотмашь, хуже кулаков, хуже слов, хуже ее колючих сухих поцелуев. Иногда это я чувствовал себя битым, почти искалеченным. Меня шатало, я выходил из комнаты и не возвращался туда еще некоторое время. Иногда я ложился в постель и ждал, и Джинни приходила, иногда спустя пару часов, иногда под утро. Бесшумно залезала под одеяло, утыкалась лбом мне в плечо.  
  
Я так увлекаюсь воспоминаниями, что пропускаю тот момент, когда Северус выгибается и кончает; я не успеваю ничего сообразить – просто мой рот вдруг наполняется вязкой соленой массой, я давлюсь ей, так же как давился членом Северуса, как давился его взглядами и редкими репликами, как давился им самим все эти годы.  
  
Мне его не проглотить, но я буду стараться, даже если однажды умру от удушья.  
  
Когда все заканчивается, я кладу голову ему на живот.  
  
Северус приподнимается на локтях, убирает челку с моего лба. Я улыбаюсь ему перепачканными губами. Он внимательно разглядывает меня, а потом очередная вспышка освещает комнату, и на миг мне кажется, будто в глазах его… будто он…  
  
Нет. Нет, конечно.  
  
Мы ложимся рядом, мне душно, жарко, одеяло на полу, невозможно повернуться, чтобы не столкнуть Северуса или не упасть самому. Мы ложимся рядом. Рука Северуса на подушке между нашими лицами, разделяет. Его мизинец почти касается моего носа.  
  
В воздухе пахнет спермой и горелыми спичками.  
  
Странно, у меня даже не встал.  
  
Я засыпаю первым.  
  
  
  
 **«Н»**  
  
Он будит меня с рассветом. Садится в постели, сгорбив спину, и я веду рукой по выступающим позвонкам. Мы не разговариваем.  
  
Пока Северус одевается, я кутаюсь в одеяло. Окно было открыто всю ночь, в комнате ужасно холодно – уже почти ноябрь. Так зябко, и не хочется вставать. Удивительно, как Северусу не лень просыпаться в такую рань и тащиться в магазин!  
  
Удивительно, что он вообще пришел. Как и обещал. Честно, я не ждал его.  
  
Я думал, мне придется его преследовать. Заставлять. Искать. Звать, колотить в дверь. Звать, звонить во все колокола. Аппарировать наугад, по запаху, по слабому запаху специй и гари.  
  
А он пришел сам.  
  
Сейчас вот уходит. Я гляжу, как он забирает флакон со своими воспоминаниями и опускает их в карман. Рядом с пустым кладет еще один «Хогвартс» – даже просить не пришлось. Косой луч восходящего солнца сверкает на грани флакона, ослепительно, красиво. Как волшебство.  
  
Я все же вылезаю из-под одеяла, чтобы проводить Северуса. Мы прощаемся на крыльце дома, он спокоен, а я отчего-то нервничаю – хотя прощаемся мы ненадолго. Северус вдруг распахивает руки, как для объятья, – и я шагаю к нему. Кладу голову ему на плечо, гляжу, как на том конце улицы собака задирает ногу, чтобы пометить угол дома. Толстый голубь пролетает над нами, оглушительно хлопая крыльями. Ветер медленно тащит сухой лист вдоль тротуара.  
  
На улице никого, кроме нас.  
  
Северус слегка покачивается, будто устал стоять или будто танцует.  
  
Потом он роняет руки вдоль туловища, я отступаю, и Северус уходит, ни разу не обернувшись.  
  
Я возвращаюсь к себе, мне надо собрать вещи, их не так уж много, но мне ни в коем случае нельзя опоздать на автобус. Может, придется приехать на вокзал заранее, чтобы купить билет. Я не хочу, чтобы Северус опять сбежал. Точнее, не хочу, чтобы он сделал это в одиночку.  
  
Да, надо собирать вещи. Но сверкающий флакон притягивает взгляд. Кажется, я против своей воли все время подхожу к окну, касаюсь пальцами холодного стекла. Еще на минутку вернуться туда, и потом уже собирать вещи. Да. Ненадолго.  
  
Или отложить на потом? Я могу проглотить жидкость уже в автобусе. Так будет спокойней. Что, если я снова засну и пропущу отправление?  
  
С другой стороны, у меня еще куча времени. Я просто… Да. Я выпью это сейчас.  
  
Да.  
  
Не могу больше ждать. Поспешно отвинчиваю крышку и швыряю ее на пол. Прижимаюсь губами к горлышку и запрокидываю голову. Жидкое счастье на вкус как простая вода. Но уже через секунду все снова, как когда-то раньше, много лет назад, хорошо и правильно.  
  
Рон. Гермиона.  
  
Хогвартс, я вернулся.  
  
Кажется, я падаю на пол.  
  
  
 **«В»**  
  
Как чересчур вежливый гость, я прихожу слишком рано. Помощница нервничает, заканчивает последние приготовления, то и дело кидает взгляд на дверь – за ней уже собралась небольшая толпа, почти все жители маленького города. За мутным стеклом уже виднеются очертания лиц, тревожные, нетерпеливые, как любопытные призраки… не бойся, девочка, нечего бояться, пока ты не видишь белков их глаз – все в порядке.  
  
На ней черное узкое платье до пят и удивительно мало уродливой дешевой бижутерии. Волосы смазаны гелем и опущены на лицо, оно напудрено, губы тоже – так, что кажется, будто у нее вовсе нет рта. Несложно догадаться, кого она сегодня изображает. Впрочем, чтобы быть похожей на него хоть каплю, ей следует выколоть себе глаза и вставить черные угольки, потом вытащить душу и сунуть ее в коробку из-под маффинов, а после еще сбросить пару десятков килограммов.  
  
Я усмехаюсь, девица не замечает меня, слишком занятая предпраздничной паникой. Я слежу за ней взглядом, пока она торопливо рассекает из угла в угол, поправляя ленты, выкладывая на подносы сладости, проверяя, хорошо ли привязан трос, на котором она позже опустит пиньяту.  
  
Потом дверь распахнута, и маленькое помещение мгновенно заполняется народом.  
  
Всюду восхищенные и испуганные восклицания, гомон, дети кружат между сдвинутых лабиринтом полок. Под потолком раскачиваются висельники, вороны, гирлянды из черепов и глазных яблок – они блестят разноцветными радужками, пристально глядя на посетителей.  
  
Черными провалами глазниц таращатся чудища из темных углов.  
  
В щели пола забились серебристые крупицы соли, меловая черта у порога никем не замечена – они переступили ее, все вошедшие. Колокольчики над притолокой рассыпчато звенят, когда по комнате проходит сквозняк. Кругом желтый тыквенный свет – пустые, выскобленные тыквы похожи на забытые кем-то головы. Свечи в них оплавились раньше времени и теперь больше чадят, чем освещают комнату. Прилавок исцарапан незнакомыми символами, кружевная паутина пестрит живыми пауками.  
  
В чашах рассыпаны сладости, и не только страшные. Тут есть и обычные мармеладные дольки, помадки, нуга, кофейное пралине, орехи в глазури, разноцветные леденцы и карамельные тыковки, шоколадные розы. Это не уступка со стороны Северуса, а скорее прощальный реверанс жителям. Дети загребают полные ладони сладостей, по полу с дробным стуком рассыпаются бусины конфет. В крыше пряничного домика кто-то проел дыру, и стало видно привязанных к стульям вафельных детишек. Мармеладные кишки спутанной кучей на дне ящика. Шоколадные гробы на широком подносе. Зефирные мыши с крошечными злыми глазками, пряничные человечки, похожие на кукол вуду: вокруг плоской шеи красная нитка. Черной лентой подвязаны снопы острых сахарных игл, алый сиропный фонтан бьет из раскроенной груди жертвенного ягненка у ног сладкого идола. Овцы из сахарной ваты исчезают во рту пухлой кудрявой девочки – пастушка Мэри, я догадываюсь по изогнутой клюке и кокетливой пышной юбочке ее маскарадного костюма.  
  
Здесь есть и серые волки, и пираты, и рыцари с большими мечами из фольги; индейцы с разрисованными лицами, короли и супергерои в резиновых масках. Красные Шапочки и принцессы, русалки с волочащимися по полу тряпичными хвостами, маленькие гейши и клоунессы, Пеппи Длинныйчулок, мумии и, конечно же, ведьмы в остроконечных шляпах. Некоторые взрослые тоже пришли в костюмах. У задумчивой девушки в голубых колготках за спиной широкие блестящие крылья ночного мотылька. У другой – фата в алых кровавых пятнах, а у старого мужчины, отца двух шумных мальчиков, из рукавов рубашки тянутся длинные оборванные нити. Они волочатся по полу, и многие наступают на них. Малолетние готы, приятели помощницы, пытаются принять высокомерный скучающий вид, но я чувствую, как их восторг оседает у меня на языке, когда они проходят мимо.  
  
Нет, никто не спрашивает про владельца магазина. Если кому-то и интересно, где же тот мрачный господин в черном эксцентричном балахоне, то свой интерес он держит при себе. Здесь слишком много ярких и увлекательных деталей, чтобы глядеть по сторонам. Дети методично поедают украшения зала, вылавливают яблоки из таза с водой без помощи рук, бегают среди полок, украшенных паутиной. Взрослые лакомятся изысканными сладостями с открытых лотков, переговариваются в полголоса, разглядывают мутные пятна в большом стеклянном шаре и вздрагивают, когда там мелькает оскаленная собачья пасть.  
  
Пиньята торжественно покачивается в центре зала, ожидая своего часа.  
  
Помощница отвечает на вопросы, приглядывает за слишком уж разбушевавшейся ребятней, но больше сама наслаждается праздником: на лице ее гордость и снисходительное удовлетворение, словно это она хозяйка магазина. Словно с самого начала это она творила волшебство, а вовсе не Северус.  
  
Глупая девчонка уже почти не раздражает меня.  
  
Я быстро устаю от гомона толпы. Мне легко затеряться среди жителей города, за мельканием пестрых костюмов, ярких цветов, блеска и мишуры невозможно разглядеть настоящего; так было всегда, и так будет всегда.  
  
Не знаю, зачем я трачу время. Северус наверняка уже на пути к вокзалу. Но я слежу за временем, я не опоздаю. Он так старался для этого праздника, и теперь я хочу посмотреть на результат его работы. Поэтому я выжидаю, прислонившись к стене рядом с миниатюрной ведьмой на костре. Она презрительно глядит черными глазками на всю эту суету, ее спина напряженно прямая, но вовсе не оттого, что привязана к высокому столбу в центре охапки хвороста. Все в ее облике говорит о чувстве собственного достоинства и бесстрашии, хотя тощие руки из соленого теста переплетены в отчаянном, мучительном жесте. Я стою рядом с нею и чувствую солидарность, хотя подо мной нет хвороста; да если я и загорюсь, мне все равно будет холодно, – но мы обе наказаны, жестоко и несправедливо.  
  
К концу праздника мусор повсюду, пятна раздавленных вишен и брызги алого сиропа на стенах словно улики на месте преступления. Костюмы испачканы шоколадом и густым ореховым муссом из теплых кексов, которые помощница вынесла из кухни в разгар пиршества. Маски – уродливые и красивые, и в некоторых пустые глазницы, словно за пластиковым костюмом из супермаркета скрывается настоящая Пустота. Среди разбойников и инопланетян мелькает костистая лапа с язвами, чей-то дикий оскал – ряд металлических зубов усиленно пережевывает ириску. Старичок в нелепом самодельном костюме призрака слегка отрывается от пола, но в толпе это незаметно. Музыка, шум голосов, тиканье часов – хотя в магазине нет часов. Ветер воет снаружи, пытаясь пробраться внутрь, но дверь плотно закрыта. На стеклянной вставке черный отпечаток маленькой ладошки. Дребезжащая, спотыкающаяся мелодия незаметно вплетается в общий шум – она будто из старой музыкальной шкатулки, в которой вот-вот кончится завод.  
  
Лица – их слишком много, бешеные, искаженные неестественным возбуждением, энтузиазмом, отчаянный смех, который заглушает чей-то тихий плач. Взрослые гримасничают, кривляются, притворно пугаются резиновых топоров и пластмассовых пистолетов. Дети кричат, щеки раскраснелись, маленькие покатые лбы обжигающе горячи, у кого-то выпадает молочный зуб, и начинается рев. Подростки передают незаметно бутылку, один тощий мальчишка с пустым взглядом сидит прямо на полу и запихивает в рот волочащиеся по полу мармеладные кишки.  
  
Звенят монеты, бьется стекло, хрустят под ногами шоколадные жуки. Здесь душно, нечем дышать, поверх ароматов ванили, густого шоколадного аромата и вони теплого пластика какой-то смутно знакомый, сладкий гнилой запах навязчиво забивается в ноздри, вызывая дурноту.  
  
Такой знакомый, знакомый запах.  
  
Мне не страшно, нет. Помилуйте, это детский праздник, что бы там за ним ни пряталось.  
  
Кто бы ни пришел на шум и свет, смешиваясь с толпой.  
  
Нет, ну что вы. Мне не страшно. Я только устала.  
  
Я хочу скорее к Северусу, но надо дождаться, пока спустят пиньяту.  
  
Мы с ведьмой улыбаемся, когда помощница забирается с ногами на прилавок и громко предлагает всем освободить пространство в центре зала.  
  
  
  
 **«Н»**  
  
Я открываю глаза, чувствуя мерзкую слабость во всем теле. Мои руки не двигаются, а взгляд не сразу фокусируется на круглом сморщенном лице. Я лежу на полу, опрокинулся на спину, и, кажется, здорово ударился затылком, когда падал. В моей руке все еще зажат флакон, пальцы свело судорогой так сильно, что стекло треснуло и осколки впились мне в ладонь. Старуха сидит на мне, сверху придавив меня своим весом. Ужасно, что такая сухая мумия весит так много.  
  
Мне кажется, она раздавит меня, и я брызну осколками, как флакон. Я чувствую, как мои внутренности деформируются под ее весом. От старухи пахнет: резко – лекарствами, и слабо, едва уловимо – гниющим мясом, разложением.  
  
Что за черт.  
  
Я бы вслух ее спросил, но губы тоже не двигаются. Я только смотрю, как старуха склоняется ко мне, все ниже и ниже, будто хочет поцеловать.  
  
И первый толчок страха заставляет мое сердце колотиться вдвое быстрее.  
  
  
  
 **«В»**  
  
Девчонка опускает пиньяту, закрепив трос так, чтобы осел покачивался в воздухе на уровне ее головы.  
  
– Кто хочет разбить пиньяту? – спрашивает она, и в комнате вдруг воцаряется тишина.  
  
А потом поднимается дикий шум.  
  
Каждый хочет. Каждый хочет разбить.  
  
  
  
 **«Н»**  
  
Я заставляю себя прекратить панику. Старуха немного не в себе, но она всего лишь чокнутая бабка, не больше того. Я видал вещи и пострашнее в этой жизни. Мне надо стряхнуть ее с себя, и я обязательно это сделаю, как только тело снова начнет меня слушаться. Не знаю, что не так в этой порции, которую я выпил, но ни разу прежде я не чувствовал такой сокрушительной слабости. Во рту сухо, ужасно хочется пить, ужасно хочется почувствовать губами холод узкого хрустального горлышка, я хочу новую порцию Хогвартса прямо сейчас, мысли путаются и гудят в голове, как пчелы из потревоженного улья.  
  
Я вздрагиваю, когда в окно скребется уличная кошка, ее глаза светятся фосфором, рот разевается в беззвучном мяве. Это словно помогает мне взять себя в руки – с какой стати я тут разлеживаюсь, мне надо собирать вещи, мне надо к Снейпу, мне надо стряхнуть с себя эту сумасшедшую, пока ей не пришло в голову задушить меня или поцеловать – что хуже, даже не знаю.  
  
Но старуха не думает двигаться, она улыбается – пеньки темных зубов за мягкими губами, глубокие рытвины морщин, седая прядка падает на щеку и шевелится от тихого дыхания.  
  
Она улыбается и будто ждет чего-то. Какой-то команды, сигнала к началу действий.  
  
  
  
 **«В»**  
  
Неизвестно, что там, в этом огромном уродливом осле, – монпасье, еще конфеты, монетки или стеклянные бусины, которые градом посыплются на пол. Может, бумажный серпантин и конфетти, бытовое волшебство, чудеса в домашних условиях.  
  
– Кто хочет разбить пиньяту? – снова повторяет помощница и затем вручает длинную палку малышу с круглой, как тыква, головой. Он в костюме вампира: пластиковые обслюнявленные клыки давно где-то потерялись, они мешали поедать бесплатные сласти, зато треугольный шелковый плащ с красной оторочкой и стоячим воротником придает мальчику забавный вид.  
  
Мальчик крепко сжимает палку. Помощница, следуя указаниям, очень серьезно спрашивает его:  
  
– Ты точно хочешь разбить ее?  
  
Мальчик улыбается, а потом размахивается.  
  
  
  
 **«Н»**  
  
Она почему-то внушает мне ужас. Хотя это обычная старуха, она слаба, она не сможет мне ничего сделать – даже Рон не смог, а ведь он был аврором, он был выше меня на голову, он отчаянно сражался.  
  
Но я был сильней его.  
  
И чего бояться? Она – моя арендаторша, она – местная сумасшедшая, разговаривает с собаками и бормочет себе что-то вечно под нос, у нее черные костлявые пальцы и проплешины в пушистой седой вате, притворяющейся волосами. У нее на стене написано «ВЕДЬМА».  
  
Где моя волшебная палочка?  
  
Ведь зарекался не выпускать ее из рук. И где она? Где она? Где?  
  
Я все равно не могу пошевелиться. Кровь из порезов на руке впитывается в доски пола. Здесь тоже будет след, как в Визжащей Хижине, – я гладил пальцами бурые пятна, даже когда уже знал, что Снейп спасся.  
  
Мне надо спешить. Наш автобус скоро отъезжает.  
  
Я разлепляю губы и сипло требую:  
  
– А ну, слезь с меня!  
  
И тут старуха начинает хохотать. Она открывает рот, а там у нее – бездна. Черная бесконечная пустота.  
  
Она смеется, а я смотрю в черный провал между ее мокрых губ и задыхаюсь.  
  
  
  
 **«В»**  
  
Первый удар. Глаза у мальчишки завязаны, дети, да и многие взрослые, подсказывают: «Чуть выше! Да, так!» – но в общем гомоне не различить внятных слов. Два удара приходятся на воздух, пиньята чуть раскачивается от энергичных движений «вампира».  
  
А потом он попадает в цель.  
  
  
  
 **«Н»**  
  
И вдруг мне кажется, будто это и не старуха вовсе: ее лицо на глазах молодеет, кожа разглаживается, волосы меняют цвет и удлиняются.  
  
Сердце застревает где-то в горле, влажный упругий комок, меня тошнит – и может, мне предстоит выблевать собственное сердце. Какая ужасно неприятная смерть.  
  
Я наконец-то начинаю кричать.  
  
  
  
 **«В»**  
  
Удар, еще удар – по боку осла. Разинутая пасть словно пытается вытолкнуть истошный звериный крик боли. Удар, удар – теперь мальчишка лупит что есть силы, иногда промахивается, но когда попадает в цель, пиньята трещит, раскачивается на тросе – он скрипит, как веревка висельника.  
  
Удар, удар, удар – все отступают на шаг, а в ребенка словно демон вселился: он яростно, неистово размахивает палкой, задыхаясь и издавая тонкие, нечеловеческие звуки.  
  
  
  
 **«Н»**  
  
На секунду я уверен, что это Джинни. Что она пришла вернуть мне все то зло, которым я испачкал ее, выплеснуть его обратно, в меня; клубящаяся чернота из бездонного рта сольется с чернотой моей расколотой души.  
  
На секунду я верю в это и почти рад отмщению, рад искуплению, я готов принять свое наказание.  
  
Но девушка только смеется, глядя на меня безумными вытаращенными глазами, и цвет этих глаз – не такой, как у Джинни. Нет, эти глаза ядовито-зеленые.  
  
– Мама?  
  
Мама, мамочка.  
  
Жалкий хрип, из глубины тела, из чулана, – его почти не слышно, и я уже не уверен, что сказал это вслух. Оно и к лучшему: наваждение прошло, схлынуло, как не бывало, – просто морок; не знаю, не понимаю, что было в этом флаконе, какой чертов яд.  
  
Снова старуха; такой она и была все время. Потому что иначе быть просто не могло.  
  
Просто гребаная уродливая старуха с пальцами как у Дамблдора.  
  
Злость заполняет меня, зубы ноют от того, как сильно я их сжимаю. Тяжело дышать, и пальцы еще сильнее стискиваются в кулаки, вгоняя осколки глубоко в плоть. Это такое знакомое чувство, такое отвратительно душное, знакомое чувство.  
  
Я уже знаю, что будет дальше, я ничего не могу изменить – как сквозь туман, я вижу свои окровавленные пальцы на птичьей тонкой шее старухи.  
  
Я ненавижу, и эта ненависть слишком велика, чтобы помещаться внутри меня.  
  
Я ненавижу старуху, Снейпа с его отравой, Джинни, Дамблдора, я ненавижу себя, я ненавижу Рона – лучше бы он дрался злее, лучше бы он бежал быстрее, лучше бы он никогда не вытаскивал меня из проклятого озера.  
  
Мама, мамочка…  
  
Я смыкаю пальцы, слышу, как что-то хрустит, наверное, я просто сломаю ее – сломаю ее морщинистую шею, это не важно, она все смеется… но я не боюсь… всего лишь глупая сумасшедшая, которой кто-то нацарапал на стене «ВЕДЬМА».  
  
Наверное, поэтому у нее в руках палочка.  
  
Моя палочка.  
  
Наверное, поэтому.  
  
  
  
 **«В»**  
  
Удар. Удар. Удар.  
  
Так тихо, и этот чудовищный звук в полной тишине звучит все громче, пока не становится невыносимым. Кто-то пытается выйти из магазина, но дверь не поддается.  
  
Зато пиньята поддается.  
  
Удар – и она наконец разбита.  
  
  
  
 **«Н»**  
  
Старуха – та, которая «ВЕДЬМА», – подносит палочку к моему лицу. Глупая, совсем спятила – решила, что может колдовать? Наверное, нашла или выкрала мою палочку, пока я спал. Теперь выколет мне глаза.  
  
Странно, что она все еще жива, если учесть, с какой силой я сжимаю руки. А может, мне все кажется, и я по-прежнему неподвижен, отравленный, опрокинутый на спину?  
  
Я не могу больше глядеть на искаженное смехом лицо передо мной и перевожу взгляд на палочку.  
  
И вижу, как на конце ее вспыхивает огонек…  
  
  
  
 **«В»**  
  
Пиньята раскрывается, но из проломленного живота осла сыплются не сладости и не конфетти – с влажным звуком плюхаются на пол ослиные внутренности, сырые, перемазанные кровью потроха – желудок, кишки…  
  
Дети начинают визжать, взрослые отшатываются, закрывая носы ладонями, – пахнет бойней.  
  
Помощница зажимает ладонями рот, ее тошнит. Она стояла так близко, что на туфлю ей упал мокрый мясной комок.  
  
Мальчишка снимает повязку с глаз и роняет на пол палку.  
  
И тут происходит кое-что еще.  
  
Ведьма, ведьма на костре.  
  
Я стою рядом с ней, и потому первая замечаю.  
  
Как хворост вспыхивает, словно сам по себе. И в следующую секунду ведьма объята огнем.  
  
А потом огонь уже повсюду.  
  
  
  
 **«Н»**  
  
…И кругом только пламя.  
  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**«В»  
**  
Очищение. Вот зачем вся эта возня с костром и прочим. Считалось, что зло из души вытравить может только огонь. Огонь выжигает все: и зло, и душу, в которой оно жило.  
  
Огонь очищает все до первоначальной белизны. Так, словно и не было никогда.  
  
Так, словно и не ошибались.  
  
Лучше хроноворотов и воспоминаний в тесных флакончиках. Лучше бесконечного бегства. Огонь всегда быстрее. Буквально мгновение – и вот уже стены пылают.  
  
Тонкая темная фигурка в остроконечной шляпе. На охапке хвороста.  
  
Тесто не должно так гореть.  
  
Огонь очищает. Вот и сейчас – ни следа от шумной, тупой толпы. Дверь выбита с петлями – перепуганный насмерть мужчина высадил ее плечом. Детей не пропускали вперед. Странно, что никого не убили в давке.  
  
Кто-то оставил пиратскую шляпу на полке. Она горит медленно и красиво.  
  
Теперь я здесь одна. Ни следа от праздника, от пестроты и изобилия вкусов, запахов, звуков. Ни следа – Северус не любит их оставлять. Покидая город, он сжигает мосты, магазины, он сжигает все.  
  
Правильно делает, в общем-то.  
  
Огонь очищает. Когда внутри столько темноты, что ее невозможно вылечить, невозможно вытолкнуть изнутри или спрятать еще глубже, остается только огонь. Он очищает все. Он освещает все.  
  
Гори, ведьма, гори!  
  
Сгорай дотла!  
  
Я кружусь в пустой пылающей комнате.  
  
Еще несколько минут я наслаждаюсь золотыми всполохами, а потом пламя исчезает. Оно должно было испариться с последним сбежавшим посетителем – Северус не рассчитывал это колдовство на меня, да оно бы на меня и не подействовало. Огонь уже давно мне не страшен.  
  
Огонь мне не поможет.  
  
Брожу по магазину в клубах черного дыма, рисую рожицы на кучках золы, покрывающей прилавок. Все свечи погасли, шоколад растаял, тыквы растоптаны. Даже меловая полоса у порога стерта ногами, и я могу выйти, но все еще медлю. Если честно, я тяну время, потому что мне грустно. Пожалуй, я даже буду скучать по этой лавке ужасных сладостей. Но я каждый раз скучаю – расставания даются мне тяжелее, чем безжалостному Северусу.  
  
И все же пора в путь.  
  
Я присаживаюсь на корточки под расколотой пиньятой. Вместо ослиных внутренностей там теперь горка засахаренных фиалок. Такой знакомый, нежный запах.  
  
Как из детства.  
  
Кажется, мама клала фиалковые саше в одежду. Мои платья так пахли. Северусу нравилось. Он однажды сказал, смущенно и скованно: «Люблю твой запах». Это прозвучало довольно странно, но Северус никогда не умел делать комплименты, и я не придала значения.  
  
Спустя столько лет… надо же.  
  
Все еще больно и сладостно от этого аромата.  
  
Я крошу тонкие лепестки в руках, а потом торопливо выхожу из магазина, черного, задымленного, с обугленным осенним листком на двери.  
  
  
 **  
«В»**  
  
Он долго стоит над застекленным прилавком, придирчиво разглядывает одинаковые остро заточенные карандаши. Продавец показывает:  
  
– Здесь «Н». Здесь «В». Вам твердые или мягкие?  
  
Северус не умеет выбирать. Но он заинтересован, я это вижу. Должно быть, в следующем городе займемся карандашами.  
  
Почему бы и нет?  
  
Северус снова оставил все позади, сорванный с места ветром, как высохший лист. Коробка с голосом осталась под прилавком, как и флакон, завернутый в замшевую тряпицу. Там – залитая солнцем пустошь, звенящая тишина и легкий цветочный аромат от взлетающего в воздух подола юбки.  
  
Северус все медлит, тратит долгие минуты в привокзальной лавке, потом еще стоит у открытой двери междугороднего автобуса, вглядывается в темнеющее небо, нет, куда-то в сторону выхода с вокзала. Будто ждет кого-то.  
  
Будто у него есть другие попутчики, кроме меня.  
  
Водитель топчет сигарету, занимает свое место и нетерпеливо сигналит. Северус сутулится, бросает последний взгляд в сторону вокзала и забирается в автобус. Я иду за ним.  
  
Дверь с тихим шипением закрывается.  
  
Никто не пришел, Северус. Никто не пришел, кого бы ты там ни ждал.  
  
Только ты и я. Так ведь тоже неплохо? Северус, так ведь тоже хорошо?  
  
Он пропускает меня к окну, по-джентльменски. Со стороны это, должно быть, комично смотрится – но я счастлива. Северус устало хмурится, я знаю – это его подарок на мой самый ненавистный праздник, единственный прокол за много лет, и еще столько же он будет успешно притворяться (для меня или для себя), что не видит меня, что меня нет, не существует больше в этом мире.  
  
Я прижимаюсь носом к окну, улыбаясь. Пока мне и этого достаточно.  
  
Мягко шуршит под колесами автобуса дорога, позади нас, над городом, небо в разноцветных язвах фейерверков, духи умерших заполняют серые улицы в эту ночь, а мы с Северусом уезжаем прочь, прочь отсюда, вместе.  
  
Ради разнообразия – не убегая и не догоняя, на соседних сиденьях ночного автобуса.  
  
Только он и я.


End file.
